


Taking Off

by A_Hitomiko



Series: Taking Off [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe- Mafia, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hitomiko/pseuds/A_Hitomiko
Summary: 一個O成為教父的故事。





	1. Love Game 0～8

0.  
如果給金鐘雲兩個字形容這個時代，他會回答你：混亂。

1.  
「藝聲呢？」金希澈一回到宅邸，便對著躺在沙發上保養槍管的金厲旭說。  
「在房間裡，其他人都被我散了，只剩幾個B的女僕跟外門警衛。」金厲旭繼續檢查槍管，反正他這輩子是不相信愛情了。為什麼？看他兩個哥哥就知道。  
金希澈點了點頭，將大衣甩在客廳椅背上便快步上樓。  
藝聲在自己的房間裡，這是他不知道第幾次準備迎來發情期。自從在十四歲時成為了O，為了不讓金家勢力被外人劃分出去，金鐘雲被迫死去，並在數年後成為金希澈包養的情人藝聲。  
不知是為了不讓藝聲的發情期變得一發不可收拾，還是金希澈希望自己在和親兄弟做愛時還能保持理智，兩人會計算發情的週期，在發情期快到的時候便像這樣兩人待在一起，並由金希澈放出信息素誘發發情期出現。好在藝聲的體質大約兩個半月才會迎來一次發情期，而且平時也幾乎見不到金希澈。  
「鐘雲，身體還好嗎？」  
金希澈只有在兩人獨處的時候，才會稱呼弟弟真正的名字，好像這樣就能提醒自己跟親兄弟亂倫的罪惡感。  
「還可以，希澈呢？」藝聲側躺在沙發上，望著什麼也沒有的窗外。黑色絲綢的長襯衫只扣上了幾顆扣子，白皙的長腿和胸膛暴露在空氣中，又因為秋天的落日照進屋內，給他帶了點生命的感覺。手中的《城堡》已經讀完了大半，自己的荒謬的故事卻不知什麼時候才能劃上句點。  
「哥也過得還行，最近比較忙一點......不過比不上鐘雲你的重要性。」金希澈一手撐著沙發，想低下身親吻金鐘雲的臉，卻被對方的小手擋下。  
「希澈，現在只有我們兩個。」沒有要作戲的必要。  
「我知道...只是...」金希澈也不知道該怎麼解釋。  
金鐘雲被迫假死的那幾年，除了上任家主跟朴正洙之外，沒有人知道他究竟經歷了什麼。金希澈聽從上任家主的遺言，在自己24歲生日那天，接受一個安排好的情人，但是這個情人，是他無法永久標記的......。  
金希澈好像也從來沒見過這位情人的脖子，因為它一直都被那不同的項圈給隱藏著。  
「情人或是兄弟。」藝聲一字一句清楚的說著，「你自己也清楚，金鐘雲已經死了。」  
「你......」  
這是金希澈一輩子也答不出來的問題，即便這樣的關係維持了十年，同樣的提問也重複了十年。  
「你想要我嗎？」藝聲放下書，眼神對視著金希澈，「你在這個時間來到這裡，不就是來見情人的嗎？」  
即使過了十年，金希澈的反應還是一樣——放出信息素。  
畢竟，他倆的問題長期就是這樣解決的。  
金希澈的玫瑰味，是高級的大馬士革玫瑰，和普通玫瑰的味道不一樣，多了一份冷冽的感覺，聞久了還會帶有點甜味，即使再濃郁也不會給人感到不適。不過，金希澈出入各種場所都喜歡張揚的放出信息素，讓金鐘雲對那玫瑰味說句實話，他會說金希澈就是個會走路的玫瑰精，招蜂引蝶。  
藝聲其實想說好幾次了，但卻覺得自己沒有那個立場去說什麼。如果是以藝聲的身份，他能以婚姻作為籌碼，但是他很清楚，婚姻是假的。如果是以金鐘雲的身份，他能說哥哥應該自愛一點，但是，哪裡有兄弟會上床呢？  
金鐘雲漸漸發熱，蘭姆酒櫻桃的味道滲出。  
金希澈愛死這個味道了，就像他們兩人的關係，每當聞到這香氣，總能給自己帶來莫大的罪惡感。看起來鮮豔、聞起來甜膩，在第一口的時候果香與酒香在口中交纏，但是在那之後便是強烈的酒勁、苦澀的酒精味。那櫻桃的外表與香氣只是個騙局，就像他們對外所假裝的那樣，只有兩人才知道這段扭曲的關係是多麼的苦澀。  
原本各有想法的兩人，此時此刻沒有任何對話，也不需要對話，只是變成了兩隻被本能慾望給支配的野獸。

在荒誕的情事結束後，兩人進入了片刻的冷靜。  
藝聲因為O的本能必需依偎在金希澈的懷中，就算身體和心情感到疲憊，頭腦卻比平時要更清楚。  
「鐘雲，哥對不起你。」金希澈把頭靠在藝聲的肩膀上，難得落下淚水，他不想一輩子活在與親兄弟亂倫的罪惡感裡，也不想就這麼對這關係感到麻木，「若是沒有這該死的第二性別該有多好。」  
「希澈哥......」藝聲感受著金希澈的重量，他等待的時間是那麼漫長，漫長到足以扼殺自己的良心。  
「最後一次了......」金希澈放聲哭著，他們兩人都等這一刻太久，扮演著不合自己的角色，都忘記原來的自己該是什麼樣子了，「老喬治的勢力差不多瓦解了，明天，就讓人把他的窩給炸了......把屬於我們的拿回來。」

2.  
「正洙哥。」藝聲躺在床上，感覺自己全身都要散了，跟金希澈徹夜談話讓他很疲憊，身心俱疲。  
「是我。」朴正洙除了管理帳本，還有個照顧藝聲的工作，也還好絕大時間都有女僕跟金厲旭幫忙。  
「我好累。」藝聲的身上留有很多的掐痕和咬痕，這一次金希澈似乎是下手狠了點，看來那情緒是真的積太久了。  
「最近幫裡不太安靜，雖然希澈幾乎接管了整個幫，但底下還是有不少麻煩。」朴正洙抱起藝聲，將人移動到已經準備好熱水的浴缸。  
「正洙哥，你覺得他們能成嗎？」泡在溫暖的熱水裡，藝聲此時才有機會檢視在自己身上的各種痕跡。  
「這個嘛，以金家做對手是不太可能...但還得看教會跟其他勢力的意思。」朴正洙搓起洗髮乳，一點一點按壓著藝聲的頭皮。  
「答案不對。」藝聲看著自己的右手，手腕上有個瘀痕。  
「鐘雲？」朴正洙停了動作。  
「嗯...我剛才說了吧，我好累。」對於這樣的身份，金鐘雲感到累了。  
朴正洙開心的笑著，「看來這個城市要迎接新的主人了。」

金家前任家主離世四年了。  
教父的改朝換代，在明處理論上並不會維持很長，各家人馬雖然想佔點好處，卻不想浪費人與錢在戰爭，然而，這個城市卻不知為何沒辦法安頓。  
問題絕非只在金希澈而已。  
教會應該是中立(教父的中立)的代表，教會底下的孤兒院收容在幫派戰爭中失去家庭的孩子，教會負責接受來自個幫的捐款，然後養育他們直到他們夠大能加入幫派為止。前一任的神父去年因為心臟病過世，新接管的是他的二兒子崔始源。崔家大哥是死於幫派戰爭，因為販賣毒品而被金家的對家給幹掉了。拜此所賜，崔始源對於黑幫便很不友善，讓金希澈一提這人名就不是很開心，明明以前各家族的孩子都一起聚在教會玩的。  
金家的對家專門靠走私跟成癮性藥品賺錢，本應該是被人詬病的，卻因為獲利太好不斷吸收新血擴大組織，且又有幾個沒落的老家族前去靠攏，只有金家想擺平便變得很困難。對於這對家，有個傳聞是關於兩個為錢賣命的殺手，代價高但是辦事能力一流，這島上多數的意外死都是他們造成的。

金鐘雲作為藝聲幾乎沒有外出，但辛虧有朴正洙跟金厲旭的幫助，城市裡的情報消息無不知曉。金希澈也會主動告知城市裡的大小事，說著果然還是我弟弟比我聰明，甚至有時他無暇顧及幫內的事，委託交給朴正洙執行，實際上卻是由藝聲下達指令。  
他們值得相信嗎？  
這當然是無需質疑的。  
金厲旭是從小跟著各家族的哥哥們長大，但是這群哥哥們可不講什麼兄友弟恭的道理，搶奪、霸凌之類的倒是非常常見(也時不時有玩伴消失)。金厲旭其實不愛玩那些打鬧的男孩子遊戲，這讓他時常被排擠，但是他鐘雲哥哥會護著他、會聽他彈琴、聽他說日常的瑣事，他們還約定了在金鐘雲當上家主後，要把本家外頭那塊森林弄成玫瑰園。不過現在玫瑰園有了，卻不是在本家，而金鐘雲也不是金家家主。金厲旭也從原本喜愛研究音樂的孩子，成長成研究槍械的大人。

金希澈呢？這個金鐘雲也不知道。

而對朴正洙來說，照顧藝聲是他的職責，是很久以前便開始的。  
朴家在百年前原本也有大片自己的領地，但前幾代參與異國的酒品交易被黑吃黑，落得了金家附庸的下場。前幾任朴當家其實多少都有壯大自己勢力的意圖，不過朴正洙本人並沒有，反正他出生到現在也沒體驗過以前家族繁榮的感覺，跟金家人混在一起才是他的人生。但是金家前家主並不是這麼想的，於是朴正洙就以輔佐下任家主為名義，變成像人質那樣住進金家。  
金希澈灑脫的自信是從小養成的，除了在女性前會稍微正經些，對家庭事業、未來規劃都是不太在乎的。金家人原本很擔心，但好在二兒子金鐘雲跟三兒子金厲旭都是聽話的好孩子，尤其金鐘雲在學習上特別出色，凡事只要經歷過一次就能理解，只要金希澈放棄繼承，金鐘雲就是金家的接班人。  
金鐘雲就理所當然的成為了朴正洙的主人。  
不過問題在於金鐘雲在十四歲時，被檢測為O。在這個島上，O是無法作為繼承人的，他們是家族的附屬品，是家族吞併其他家族時的犧牲品。金家為了不讓家族被分割，選擇讓金鐘雲死於事故。  
十九歲的朴正洙，搶在金家動手前把事件設計成像是父親心腹的手筆，然後藏起了金鐘雲。他以公告金鐘雲的性別作為談判籌碼，要求金家前家主放過金鐘雲，並保證會親自照顧他。前家主不但是點了頭，還追加保證會給兒子找個好對象過完一生。但是，直到前家主過世公布遺囑的那一天，朴正洙才知道所謂的好對象是誰。  
連「藝聲」這個假名都想好寫在遺囑裡了。  
對朴正洙來說，照顧藝聲，照顧金鐘雲，是他的職責，也是他必須償還的。

3.  
高級的絲綢服裝，來自熱帶的水果和異國的飲料，必要的話準備一些甜點。  
這是藝聲的待客之道，黑幫情人的作法。  
不過此刻的他不是藝聲，要接見的客人也不是什麼女性名流，作為金鐘雲的他要奪回屬於他的城市，第一步必須要試探教會的意思。  
因為還沒想和金希澈撕破臉，金鐘雲自己能不外出就不外出，能交給他人代辦也都盡量交出去，而這次是以教會孤兒院贊助為由，請負責人崔始源神父務必親自前來討論。  
「主人，崔神父已經在會客室了。」女僕前來報備。  
約定是下午三點開始，此時是兩點五十。  
「好，準備紅茶和餅乾，記得要用普通白瓷的容器。」金鐘雲記得以前父親曾教過他，接待教會的人絕不能過度鋪張，否則會被他人擅自貼上標籤，「對了，妳會打領帶嗎？」  
女僕點了點頭，「失禮了。」  
金鐘雲上次自己打領帶，已經是十四歲的時候了。  
「謝謝，處理好之後就去做別的事吧，快冬天了，就這陣子努力掃落葉吧。」金鐘雲再次整理了西服，還好還算合身不失禮。因為幾乎不需要出門，且出門多事以金希澈情人的身份，以至於他根本沒有任何一套屬於男性的正裝西服，現在這套還是拿金希澈的。

「您好，讓您久等了。」金鐘雲笑著步入會客室，並在崔始源正對面的單人沙發上坐下，身姿雖然是放鬆的，卻帶著控制的氣場。  
「您好。」崔始源露出畫報笑容，他其實不願親自前來，一個A單獨與O共處一室違反他的信仰原則，但為了孤兒院的那些孩子......也只能妥協。根據他先前的經驗，邀請他來談論的那些女性或是O們，無不在穿著打扮上賣弄自己的身姿，刻意營造出一種好像能動搖他的信仰的氣氛，雖然眼前的這位O不太一樣......但是實際上又是如何呢？  
「很抱歉因為教會那還有事必須處理，我無法久留，就讓我們直接切入正題吧？藝聲先生？」崔始源繼續保持畫報笑容。  
「好啊，那麼我就直說了......」金鐘雲維持著自己的坐姿，臉上也是跟見面時一樣的笑容，「我要撤資。」  
「呃...？」崔始源的臉僵了一下，但還是保持著微笑，「不好意思，我想您應該也知道...我們其實在經營上頗有困難，我和修女們也都是省吃儉用，就是想給孩子們更好的未來......」  
「是嗎？」金鐘雲的嘴唇還是一樣的角度，眼神卻狐疑的盯著崔始源。  
「是的，我和修女們基本上都是只有麵包和牛奶，偶爾和孩子們一起吃孤兒院收成的蔬菜，還有其他居民捐贈......」崔始源嚴肅的說著，手也輔助說明著。他意識到自己在被盯著，不自然的感覺爬上了背部。  
「請容許我打斷，我的意思並不是不明白您和其他教職人員的辛苦，只是......」金鐘雲困惑的看著崔始源，眼裡是悲傷與同情，「您說，孩子們真的有得到更好的未來嗎？」  
崔始源皺了眉，他摸不清這人是什麼意思。  
「就我知道的，那些孩子大多數長大後又會加入幫派，然後又會有孤兒因為幫派戰爭而增加......就這樣的循環而言，我不明白您所謂的『孩子們的未來』。」金鐘雲愍了愍唇，好像他真的為此感到悲傷一樣。  
「這......」其實崔始源自己也不曾想過，他只是遵循著父親和其他長輩的叮嚀，做所謂「該做的事」。  
「他們會有更好的未來嗎？」金鐘雲問，語氣與神情中帶著不幸。  
「我不知道......」崔始源遺憾的搖頭。  
「哈哈哈......」金鐘雲戲謔的笑了起來。  
崔始源抬頭看了眼，那人就像惡魔一樣......鄙視的眼神、無情的笑聲，卻又是那麼的美麗、那麼的像他記憶裡的天使，用慘忍的方式動搖他的信仰。  
「始源哥哥又在騙人了呢。」金鐘雲側趴在沙發扶手上，左手指尖有意無意的敲著，右手則拖著臉笑得可快樂了。  
「你...剛剛叫我什麼？」崔始源震驚的看著對方，關於一個少年的回憶在腦中快速的被翻出來，「你......為什麼？」  
「始源哥哥，想我嗎？」金鐘雲笑得更開心了，沒想到還有其他人記得自己呢。  
「為什麼......？」為什麼還活著？  
「神啊，我有罪，您願意讓您的代言人傾聽我的罪過嗎？」金鐘雲看著窗外，自顧自的說了起來。  
崔始源緊張的握緊雙手，他不知道究竟該做何反應。  
「我跟我的親兄弟睡了好多次，我想應該多到都能兌換幾百萬張地獄單程票了，您說，我該怎麼辦？我是不是沒救了？」金鐘雲用眼角觀察著崔始源的反應，卻發現對方只是一個勁的在禱告，「始源哥哥不希望我回來嗎？」  
崔始源聽見自己被叫到，迷茫的看了眼惡魔。  
「那麼，很感謝崔神父今天抽空過來，對於今天提出有關撤資一事，我相信我們雙方都還有討論空間。」金鐘雲起身拿起一塊蔓越梅果醬的餅乾，彎下腰餵入崔始源的口中，「期待與您再次討論，我們近期再見。」  
金鐘雲輕拍了崔始源的臉頰，隨後便轉身喊著送客離開。  
留下崔始源一個人，口中盡是餅乾甜膩的味道，心裡卻是揮之不去的苦澀。

4.  
因為看著海能平靜下來，以此為由，金希澈為藝聲建造了這座觀海別墅，並特別著重客廳和主臥室的風景。  
漆黑的夜晚少了許多雜音，比起早上更能聽見潮聲，無光害的窗景只有明月與無數繁星。金厲旭特別喜歡在夜晚訪問這裡，因為也取得了金希澈的同意，有時就乾脆直接過夜，童話故事般的美景能讓他暫時忘記平日的繁忙。  
「鐘雲哥，昨天下午馬始來了啊？」金厲旭玩著新到手的衝鋒槍，斜躺在客廳的沙發上。  
「對，好像比小時後更像馬了。」金鐘雲攪拌著熱可可，「半杯牛奶對嗎？」  
「不對啦哥，我已經不是小孩子了。」金厲旭迅速阻止牛奶混入巧克力中，「現在只有小孩子才喝可可。」  
「可是對哥來說，小旭永遠是哥的弟弟啊。」金鐘雲放過了牛奶，「還是你要加糖？」  
「哥，我長大了！」金厲旭不開心的嘟起嘴，手上抱著芝加哥打字機(*1)。  
「是嗎？怎麼感覺個頭跟以前一樣沒什麼變啊？」金鐘雲用手筆畫了一下。記憶裡，金厲旭是比自己矮一些，隔了數年後再見，還是比自己矮上一些。  
「哥～」金厲旭吵不過他哥，便放下槍動用了人中攻擊。  
兩個穿著睡衣的大男人，此刻卻像是回到兒童時期。  
金鐘雲當然是伸長脖子給弟弟玩嘍，這樣的互動讓他想起了過去，過去的記憶提醒著自己此刻活著的意義。  
「所以，半杯牛奶對嗎？」金鐘雲摸了摸弟弟的軟毛，感嘆著時間過的真快。  
金厲旭想了想，最後還是點頭。  
自從金鐘雲離開後，金厲旭就決定不再在巧克力裡加牛奶了，每次喝著濃厚的巧克力，就是在提醒他自己不能忘記金鐘雲。  
在金鐘雲作為藝聲回來的這幾年，也好幾次給金厲旭準備了熱巧克力。金厲旭也好幾次都告訴他哥，他已經長大了，但是最後還是會接下那加了一半牛奶的兒童飲料。  
「鐘雲哥跟馬始談得怎麼樣？」接過兒童飲料，金厲旭沒忘自己為什麼會跑來藝聲的別墅。  
「才剛開始呢，崔神父估計很快還會再來。」金鐘雲想著崔始源的反應，不懷好意的笑了笑，他順手拿起衝鋒槍，「這用起來如何？」  
「我以為哥比較喜歡用冷兵器。」金厲旭啜了幾口巧克力，果然還是像過去一樣甜。放下巧克力，金厲旭故意擠進和哥哥同一張沙發上，接過衝鋒槍開始講解。  
「時代不同了，我離開之前還沒好好學用槍呢。」對十四歲的孩子來說，槍枝的後座力太過危險。  
「嗯...哥用刀是真的厲害，但是拿槍的架勢也很好。」金厲旭回想起某次名流間的派對，有個對家的女人在角落裡拔了槍對準金希澈，卻被金鐘雲搶先一步割喉取命。殺完人的白色西裝，卻連一點紅也沒沾上。  
「是吧？畢竟是你哥啊。」金鐘雲對於自己用刀的能力一直是很肯定的，就算離開本家也不曾停止過練習，一方面是因為敵人難以預測，一方面是提醒自己不能忘記要奪回自己的東西。「小旭呀，給哥推薦幾把槍吧？」  
金厲旭認真的想了想，最後還是想皮一下，「哥你手這麼小，要好使的槍，估計只能用掌心雷吧？」  
金鐘雲愣了愣，怎麼好像沒有毛病？  
「沒，我開玩笑的哥。」金厲旭趕緊讓他哥停止思考拿掌心雷的可能性，「鐘雲哥也不需要拿槍吧？明明有我跟希澈哥......」啊，不小心說了不該說的。  
從藝聲決定變回金鐘雲開始，金厲旭跟朴正洙都盡可能避免提到金希澈。  
「沒關係，我不在意的。」金鐘雲輕拍金厲旭的腦袋，心裡想著總該找個時間把這事說清。  
「鐘雲哥對於希澈哥......到底是怎麼想的？」金厲旭覺得他哥那句不在意根本就是敷衍，還是在把他當成小孩。  
「嗯......」金鐘雲也不太清楚。  
就在金厲旭想追問時，有訪客來拜訪了。  
(註1：湯普森衝鋒槍的別稱。)

5.  
意外的是，跟著朴正洙一起拜訪的還有崔始源。  
「鐘雲，你答應過我不會做傻事的。」朴正洙有些責怪的說，「現在局勢還不穩定，這樣......」  
「正洙哥，我自有分寸。」金鐘雲難得打斷朴正洙。  
「你...一但和教會的關係失敗了......。」朴正洙沒有說的是，金家會被視為島上的敵人的。  
「我不會失敗，而且他這麼急忙趕來，想必是很有趣的事。正洙哥有興趣嗎？」金鐘雲笑著看了看窗外，今晚的星空真是不錯。  
金厲旭決定繼續喝他的巧克力，反正他只要相信他鐘雲哥就好。  
「你......」朴正洙還是想說點什麼，但他也不清楚事狀，不論再怎麼和金鐘雲辯駁也沒用。  
「正洙哥先休息一下吧，我去會一會客人。」金鐘雲伸手幫朴正洙把瀏海撥整齊，並調整了領帶的位置。  
「等等，我跟你去。」朴正洙不希望事情再超出他的控管範圍。

就這樣，三人——金鐘雲、朴正洙、崔始源在會客室裡面對面。  
金鐘雲維持一慣的微笑，問崔始源要不要吃點東西。  
崔始源感到不適，下午那塊餅乾的味道好像還殘留在口中。他原本只是想再跟藝聲談談，他想確認究竟藝聲跟金鐘雲是不是同一人。但是此時朴正洙也在同一個空間裡，讓他不知道該如何開口。拜託朴正洙讓自己見金鐘雲似乎就是個錯誤，那個永遠對他人溫柔的哥哥，此刻用警戒的眼神不斷打量著他，還有陣陣殺氣在他的呼吸中。  
「很抱歉我用這樣的裝扮來接待您。」因為穿著舒服，金鐘雲的秋天睡衣幾乎都是進口絲綢，領口還要求特別加厚。這套的設計像是無拼接的一件式長浴袍，純白的布只用一條腰帶綁著，兩襟開了一個大大的V字。又因為翹腳的關係，可以清楚的看見兩條白皙的長腿，並隱約能看見大腿根部。  
「不，是我突然拜訪。」崔始源低著頭，他不敢直視。第一，來自朴正洙的殺氣實在是太可怕了；第二，他不覺得自己有辦法承受得住，那變成了惡魔的天使。  
崔始源很後悔，本能讓他迫切的想靠近他的天使，理智卻一直提醒他不能忘記和父親的約定。他努力想著他那死於幫派紛爭的大哥，告訴自己若是往特定勢力靠近，就只有死路一條，教會必須保持它的中立性。  
朴正洙努力壓住自己想打人的衝動，他的主人這是在玩火。不過如果可以的話，這個悶騷神父他也想打，教會打著中立的名義做干預各種事讓他不爽很久了。  
「我相信崔神父的信仰，想必我這種程度的人在您眼裡也不算什麼。」金鐘雲雙手交握自然的放在腿上，像是有意無意的在遮蓋露出的大腿。  
「不，您是位很有魅力的人。」因為要禮貌回應他人，崔始源反射的抬起頭，隨後又馬上低下，他雙手十指緊握，極力避免出差錯。  
「謝謝。」金鐘雲故意拉長了尾音，「那麼，我想確認一下，是什麼急事讓崔神父突然來訪呢？」  
「呃......」崔始源不知道該說些什麼，佔據他腦內的兩個思想正忙著互掐著。  
「怎麼了？」金鐘雲用困惑的口吻輕聲說著，「啊......莫非是不方便讓正洙哥聽見的事嗎？如果是這樣......」  
「不！並沒有什麼不方便！」慌亂之下，崔始源對上了那雙眼，對方正饒有興趣的看著他。漂亮的丹鳳眼像是蛇一樣，而崔始源，早在數年前就已成他的獵物。  
朴正洙把一切都看在眼裡，崔始源的反應是不是真的？因為緊握而發紺的手指是證據，因緊張而濕透的襯衫也是證據。朴正洙感到意外的挑眉，心裡盡是感嘆，看來他的主人確實把這事處理得挺好的。這麼多年下來，各個家族不斷想把人送入教會，卻沒有人成功過，也不會再有其他人成功了。  
朴正洙冷笑了一聲，轉身離開了會客室。  
金鐘雲聽見了朴正洙離開的聲音，心想真是可惜，他還想再多玩一下呢。  
崔始源卻是倒抽了一口氣，這下沒有繼續保持理性的理由了。  
「礙事者已離開，現在你可以說話了。」金鐘雲不耐煩的說著，「最好是說一些值得我聽的。」  
崔始源看著對方盛氣凌人的樣子，竟然生出了想被他踩的念頭。  
如果問崔始源是如何保持他的信仰的，他會告訴你因為他深愛著他的神，並自願完全臣服於他的愛。不過沒人知道，崔始源所謂的神，並不是教堂裡或是聖經裡的那位，而是一位已經死去的少年。因為愛的是已經死去的幻影，所以不管活著的事物有多麼美好，對崔始源而言都如同無物。  
但是，應該已經死去的人卻回來了。  
「你...是鐘雲嗎？」是他的天使嗎？  
「你說呢？」金鐘雲微笑著。  
「可是，不是...應該......你......」崔始源覺得自己大腦要炸開了。首先，他很高興能再次遇到他的天使，但是，此時非彼時，他們已經不是能在教堂附近遊玩的孩子了，一個是黑幫家族長的O，另一個則是神的代言人。  
「我應該死了嗎？」金鐘雲感到有些好笑。  
崔始源點了點頭，他的思緒仍然是混亂的。他的天使沒有死，正好好的站在他觸手可及的地方。但是他不能觸碰他，因為他的天使現在是金家家主金希澈的O，這意味著......  
他的天使已經被玷污了。  
崔始源好想放聲大叫，他日日夜夜想念的天使，居然已經被人玷污了。他相信金希澈肯定知道自己的O是親兄弟，卻還是把人無數次給上了。他感覺自己要崩潰了，他無法想像他的天使是怎麼度過這些年的......記憶裡的天使，是連跟女孩子碰到手都會害羞逃走，是那樣的純潔。  
「始源哥哥......」  
崔始源回過神，金鐘雲不知何時已經跨坐在自己身上，兩隻小手撐在肩膀上。襟口的V字好像比剛才來得更深，隱約能看見藏在陰影下的乳首，又因為是雙腳跨開的坐姿，長浴袍的下擺也被拉到身後，只留下跨間的一片陰影讓人遐想。  
「嗯......」崔始源咬緊下唇不敢動，但是小始源卻已經充血發硬，把黑色的西裝褲頂出一個凸起。  
「始源哥哥，我的十字架在你那裡嗎？」金鐘雲伸出右手用食指抬起崔始源的下顎，強迫他與自己對視。  
根據這個島的傳統，出生受洗後得到的十字架必須隨時放在身上，而為了金鐘雲假死的真實性，金家人把它也放入了棺木中。不過這個十字架並沒有跟著「金鐘雲」的死亡一起被葬下，因為崔始源趁著獻花的時候偷偷將自己的與棺木裡的做了交換，意味著自己的信仰已經死亡。  
「對...對不起......我......」崔始源眼光泛淚，雙手顫抖的將十字架從自己的衣襟裡拉出來。在那天替換了十字架之後，崔始源從沒讓它離過身，更沒給任何人看過，永遠都是戴在心臟的旁邊，緊貼著自己的胸膛。  
「不，謝謝你。」金鐘雲接過十字架，在那上面落下一個吻。  
崔始源的淚水潰堤，被觸碰到的指尖在發燙，但是看著十字架被親吻的樣子，他想著，還好一直把它貼著自己，這樣天使就不會感受到銀的冰冷了。  
金鐘雲輕巧的將十字架放回原本的地方，隨後在崔始源的額頭上落下一吻。  
「你不把它拿回去嗎？」崔始源指的是十字架，也是他自己。  
「等等吧。」金鐘雲用袖子幫崔始源擦去眼淚。  
「要等到什麼時候？」崔始源像孩子一樣反射的問。  
「這個嘛......」金鐘雲溫柔的笑了笑，「遊戲的規則，你還記得吧。」

6.  
會客室的隔音特別好。  
因為時不時就會有需要槍斃的對象來拜訪，而且商談要事也都是在這，所以隔音良好的會客室很重要。  
崔始源幾乎全裸的跪坐在地上，寧靜使得其他感官被放大，他的大腦已經是一片空白，他面對著他的天使，腰挺直並將雙手背在背後。他的天使回來找他繼續過去未結束的遊戲，用那雙玉足輕輕踩在自己的性器上，圓潤小巧的腳趾在柱身和頭部遊走，時不時用指尖掐住冠狀溝。  
有一種享受叫做受苦，就像東方某些宗教的修行方式，忍耐自己的慾望，並從中得到悟道的樂趣。  
若是痛苦是來自金鐘雲，崔始源樂意承受下所有。  
淡淡的菸草味在空間中瀰漫，卻不會給金鐘雲帶來任何影響。  
「始源哥哥的紀錄是多久來著？十分鐘嗎？」金鐘雲隨便喊了個數字。  
「不...是三十二分鐘。」崔始源看著他的天使，「三十二分鐘又二十七秒。」  
「但是始源哥哥肯定退步了。」金鐘雲非常的確定，畢竟教會裡盡是一些反人類的規定，搞不好崔始源這些年來連年輕女人的手也沒碰過。  
「嗯...因為是你啊......」崔始源握緊了自己的雙手，背在背後的手像是在祈禱一樣。他回憶著數十年前的場景......

崔始源的分化算是比較早的，剛過完十三歲生日沒多久就出現了A的特徵。若是一般的孩子可能會感到高興，不夠因為他並沒有去普通學校，而是接受教會的封閉式教育，成為A在教會的教導裡意味著他很有可能隨時隨地就掉入惡魔的陷阱裡，所以在教會裡是被排擠的存在。在這樣的環境下成長，崔始源連處理一般男性的生理需求也都不允許，所以，他不敢告訴他人，早上起來若是起了反應，便是向神禱告來解決。  
大約持續了一年左右，某一次崔始源因為小感冒而在自己房間裡休息。  
金鐘雲得知消息後便早早結束西洋棋課程，帶著巧克力前去探病。  
崔始源當然是很高興，但是感冒是假的，壓不下的生理反應是真的，他不希望給其他人帶來麻煩，想著休息個幾天應該就會好了吧？所以，當金鐘雲來的時候，他是拒絕見面的。  
但是金鐘雲很堅持要見到崔始源，要知道，他可是跟西洋棋老師約好了下次加時上課，他不想就這麼白來一趟。  
再說了，金鐘雲是誰？是金家最有可能成為接班人的二兒子，未來的教父啊！教會的人當然是狗腿的給了崔始源房間的鑰匙。  
所以崔始源的閨房就被打開了。  
崔始源沒想到自己的房間鑰匙就這麼被給了出去，一點心裡準備都沒有，所以金鐘雲看到的就是臉紅發燙的始源哥哥跟被子的高山地形。  
不過金鐘雲是個接受現代教育的好孩子，立馬就明白了他的始源哥哥只是因為積太久而發熱，好好發洩一下就行了。  
好孩子幫好哥哥做了一番解釋，但是這位食古不化的好哥哥怎麼可能聽進去？  
金鐘雲想用現代科學來打破傳統封閉思想，但對手實在太頑固了。一急之下，他握住了小始源，他說，始源哥哥讓我直接幫你吧。  
崔始源不知怎麼的就答應了。  
於是，崔始源躺平在床，而金鐘雲跨坐在他的腿上，穿著整齊白色制服上衣和黑色短褲，小手卻摸著他骯髒的的慾望......崔始源突然覺得，金鐘雲就像他的天使，為了解救他而來到他身邊。  
自那以後，大約每一到兩個月，每當崔始源有症狀，就會來找他的天使求救。  
也不知道什麼時候開始，這樣的行為變成了兩人間的遊戲。

「二十五分十三秒，退步了。」金鐘雲用腳尖踩了踩崔始源剛射精的陰莖，他的腳背上都是白濁的液體。  
「讓你感到無趣了嗎？」崔始源問完後，低下頭去親吻那隻沾上了他的污濁的玉足，用自己的嘴清理乾淨。  
「不，我覺得很有趣，看來我們的遊戲還能再玩上一陣子。」金鐘雲瞇起眼笑了笑，「我很開心喔，知道有人沒有忘記我的存在。」  
崔始源看著天使的笑容，在身後的雙手忍不住捧起天使的腳踝，像是想將天使吃入腹中一樣。  
「真是的，連禮儀都要重新教了嗎？這些年來你墮落了呢，崔神父。」金鐘雲用低沉的嗓音，使問句聽起來更像是命令。他用另一隻腳踩著崔始源的肩膀，「這麼急，你是狗嗎？」  
「你說我是什麼，我就是什麼。」只要能和天使在一起，不論怎樣的稱呼崔始源都很樂意。  
「那麼，我準備好要下地獄了，但是那裡可能會讓我孤單呢。」金鐘雲用腳尖勾著崔始源的下巴，命令他與自己對視，「始源哥哥願意在地獄裡陪我嗎？」

7.  
送走崔始源後已是接近十一點，雖然這棟豪宅裡已經都是朴正洙的人，但畢竟神父大人可不知道，萬事還是小心為上。  
金鐘雲把自己穿戴好，回到客廳。  
金厲旭在向朴正洙展示各種新的槍枝，不知道還以為這兩人是在販賣軍火呢。兩人見金鐘雲回來，都用一種極為不可思議的表情注視著來人。  
「我的天，馬始這麼快？？？」金厲旭今天特別想八卦。  
「咳...畢竟人家教會是那樣......而且鐘雲那麼厲害......」朴正洙有點尷尬的想幫忙解釋(腦補)。  
「真是的，才不是你們想的那樣。」金鐘雲有點小小的煩躁，是關於他自己的事。  
「還是馬始不行？？？」金厲旭打定主意要把事情問清楚。  
「等等...你們不會什麼都沒發生吧？」朴正洙覺得奇怪，他的主人身上很乾淨，連一滴汗也沒流。但是根據剛才崔始源的樣子，不可能什麼都沒發生啊？難不成是把人撩了之後趕出門叫人家自己解決？怎麼辦啊......好像真有可能。  
「咳...兒童不宜。」金鐘雲看著26歲的弟弟，腦中卻是弟弟12歲的樣子。  
「哥！我已經長大了！」26歲的兒童生氣的用高音抗議。  
「我們制定一下之後的計畫吧，還有，始源是真的可以用吧？」朴正洙趕緊換話題，不然不知道這高音要持續多久？至於崔始源，雖然親眼見過了，但朴正洙還想再確認一次。  
「可以。」金鐘雲堅定的回答，「教會和戴爾那群差不多可以開始出手了，記得，要做得像他們內部自幹一樣。」  
「戴爾家族這個沒問題，代罪羔羊也準備好了。至於時間......下次交易會不會太早？再等一個月左右比較保險吧。」朴正洙還是希望能做到百分百保險。  
「一個月嗎？小旭那邊呢？」金鐘雲指的是跟金厲旭有交易往來的港口。  
「良好信用才能維持好的貿易關係，鐘雲哥可以不用擔心，掐住教會的脖子比較重要。」金厲旭露出腹黑笑，他已經等這天很久了。  
「好，那下令的部分就麻煩正洙哥了，這兩件事只是個開始。」  
戴爾那群指的是在金家地盤拉皮條的一群年輕人，多虧了他們的特殊手法，附近的賣淫產業也蓬勃發展，但是，在別人的地盤上賺錢還不讓抽成？看來就是群不知天高地厚的年輕人，該好好教訓一頓才行。  
而金鐘雲指的教會問題是——兒童性侵和人口販賣。  
性侵案件大多發生在孤兒院或教會學校裡，多數受害人是被誘姦或是強迫的。  
人口販賣的範圍又更廣了，利用收養機制向養父母們收取佣金，長時間累積下來已經變成了家族無法控制的金錢網，教會便是用這樣的方式圖利，試圖干涉各家族的運作。對於這些龐大的金錢網絡，金鐘雲懷疑崔始源可能不知情，或是根本被蒙在鼓裡，就像多數買家一樣。  
這兩件事是教會最大的秘密，至於金鐘雲是怎麼知道的？他從不願去提。  
金鐘雲希望能盡可能瓦解教會的力量，或是安插自己的人手進去取代原本的，掐著教會的死穴狠賺自己的利益。  
「鐘雲哥打算讓馬始做什麼呢？」金厲旭提問，剷除教會勢力再納為己有金家並不是做不到，只是在那之後便會被其他家族圍剿，畢竟這塊餅可真夠吸引人的。再想想他二哥見了馬始兩次後就覺得出手，想必是想好了怎麼用人。  
「教會的中心管理者，沒有比神父更適合的人選了吧？」金鐘雲看著朴正洙，後者還是有所擔心。  
「原來如此。」金厲旭算是懂了，馬始是要做這場行動的收尾。  
「我能明白鐘雲的設想周到，但是依崔神父的個性和信仰......恐怕我暫時還是無法信任。」朴正洙印象裡的崔始源，是這城市第一的好信徒，若是作為意外的棋子使用倒是合理，但是，崔始源可不像是會幫忙黑幫作惡的人啊。  
「這個倒是沒什麼問題，就麻煩正洙哥幫我準備點禮物給他了。」金鐘雲像是期待花開的孩子笑著，絲毫不見任何惡意，「等明天早上希澈哥來了之後，我們再把計畫說明一遍吧。」

8.  
金厲旭瞪著金希澈。  
「為什麼要那樣看我呢？我不也是你哥哥嗎？」金希澈感到無奈。  
金厲旭幼稚的吐了舌頭，「我沒有你這種喝醉酒就學鴿子叫的哥哥。」  
「鐘雲，你看看厲旭都欺負我！」幼稚鬼金希澈告狀。  
「喔是喔。」金鐘雲冷漠，「是哥哥就不要跟弟弟計較了。」  
金希澈覺得委屈，但是金希澈不說。  
「希澈哥幹嘛隨便跑來啦～當家主很閒嗎？」金厲旭得到了金鐘雲當靠山，毒舌全開。  
「又不是沒事才來。」金希澈咋舌，他從外套口袋拿出一封邀請函，「愛爾蘭人的派對，是生意對象主辦的。」  
「Halloween？」金厲旭不解。  
「應該是移民帶來的節日？」朴正洙好像有那麼點印象。  
「挺有趣的慶典，想說你們可能有興趣。」金希澈回想著，「跟凱爾特人搞的不太一樣，沒那麼瘋狂。這幾年在孩子們之間流行起來，10/31的晚上扮成鬼魂到處跑，估計讓教會很頭痛吧。」  
「欸～很有趣啊。」金厲旭想了想，「這樣殺人也不知道是誰下的手了。」  
「小旭說的很有道理......希澈哥是想派幾個殺手混進去嗎？」金鐘雲思考著奪取愛爾蘭人地盤的可能性。  
「這樣還能把事弄成別人幹的，希澈變聰明了呢。」朴正洙明白金希澈想幹嘛，但就忍不住想講反話。  
「不是！」金希澈嘆氣，「就單純去玩不行嗎？愛爾蘭人剛來島上沒多久，需要找庇護，我們就去玩玩順便談生意嘛～」  
「我不奉陪。」金厲旭說，「談不成再找我。」  
金鐘雲長嘆了一聲，「這樣的場合不方便跟正洙哥一起參加，所以希澈哥是想自己玩，然後我負責談生意吧？」  
「Nice！就是這樣。」金希澈豎起拇指。  
金希澈受到了弟弟們的鄙視。  
「好像會很有趣。」金鐘雲拿起邀請函，手指摸擦著上面燙金的花紋，「去見見他們也行，合作的好就是朋友，不好就幹掉。」  
「希澈哥也要顧好下半身，顧不好就閹掉。」金厲旭比了個殺頭的手勢。  
「好，那我安排一下。」朴正洙將行程記入手帳中。  
「等等？朴正洙你要安排什麼？」金希澈害怕。  
「顧不好就閹掉。」朴正洙認真的看著金希澈。  
金希澈有苦不能言，厲旭就知道欺負他......本來以為他是因為對哥哥之間的事感到無法接受而遷怒，但現在看來就只是單純的在欺負他......而且怎麼還帶壞了朴正洙？  
「畢竟我們對外還是情人的關係。」金鐘雲壞心眼的笑了笑，「不過我不反對希澈哥去認識漂亮的人，能拐到權貴的孩子勒索一筆也不錯。」  
金希澈嘆氣，但他也只能選擇接受，若是這些年來他們兄弟之間的結能以幾句毒言毒語化解，那他願意承受。  
「我們切入重點吧，究竟要怎麼處理那兩個問題。」朴正洙看穿了金希澈的心情，若是可以，他也希望他們能像過去那般友好。


	2. Love Game 9~14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1920背景  
為了還原時代感，多有與現代價值觀不同的地方，還請多多包含  
雷者勿入

9.  
為了一個月後的行動，金厲旭去見了他們的長期合作對象——曺圭賢。  
兩人在賭場包廂見面，畢竟兩人也都未滿三十，不想只是談個生意而已。  
包廂裡有休息用的客廳和一張賭桌，曺圭賢坐在客廳的單人沙發上，和幾個女人摟在一起。  
「喂，姓曺的。」金厲旭步入了包廂，別看他好像很兇的樣子，這已經是他對曺圭賢最大的誠意。  
「呦，矮子來了啊。」別看曺圭賢一臉嫌棄的樣子，這是他對金厲旭特有的打招呼方式。  
「我呸，我哪天一定要拿鋸子幫你減少一點身高。」金厲旭正常發揮，他擺了擺手讓女人們回去，自己在曺圭賢對面的長沙發上坐下。  
「Adiós！」曺圭賢跟女人們說了再見，「下次再玩啊。」  
金厲旭看著離開的女人們，不知怎麼的就想起了家裡的兩位哥哥。  
「那我們來談談重要的吧？」曺圭賢笑的燦爛，內心卻是思考著該怎麼做才能狠撈一筆。  
「還不是前陣子那事。」金厲旭咋舌。  
所謂前陣子那事，便是政府在一月成功上路的禁酒令。  
禁止釀造、運輸、銷售所有酒類，卻使得黑幫販賣走私酒類，一段時間後，還有聲有色的經營起私人酒館。這樣政府非常頭痛，所以他們不定期在各個港口、倉庫突擊檢查，不少黑幫都受到了波及。但為何金厲旭會擔心呢？原因便是在於，走私的販賣品不是只有酒類而已，槍枝也是走私產業的搶手貨，金厲旭也聽說幾個家族在被突擊檢查時被發現了槍枝走私，幾隻替罪羔羊就直接進了監獄。  
金家一直都把這類敏感物品分開走私，從不會在同一個運輸管道上，且次次都只進最少量的高級品。酒類、貴金屬都算是好處理的，唯獨槍枝這一項是個燙手山芋，問題便是在於一定得經過海外的曺圭賢家族。  
「喔～禁酒令那事啊。」曺圭賢點頭，「最近不就在各港口突擊檢查嗎？搞得比查煙稅還兇。」  
「上次讓你進的那批，原訂是10月15號星期五得到，還能成嗎？」金厲旭提問。  
「嗯......應該能，但是感覺會被抓啊。」曺圭賢悲觀的說著。  
「嘖，你到底能不能？」金厲旭鄙視的看著曺圭賢。  
「我能不能？你可以去問剛才的女士們。」曺圭賢露出笑容，然後就被金厲旭打了。  
「我拜託你認真點！」金厲旭用高音大吼。  
「......我總有一天要讓世界立法制止噪音傷害。」曺圭賢捂著耳朵，真是委屈。  
兩人毒舌全開的互相攻擊，別誤會，他們感情是真的不錯。  
「所以，這批貨到底有沒有辦法進來？」金厲旭不耐煩的問。  
「可以是可以。」曺圭賢想了想，「只是可能得分多次一些。」  
「喔？」金厲旭感興趣的挑眉。  
「我會把商品偽裝成漁獲、藥品、禮帽，然後分別送去你們的幾個據點。」曺圭賢提出條件。  
「我同意前半句，但後半句就是笑話，你別想趁這個機會摸清我們家據點。」金厲旭在談判時很是強硬，跟他兩個哥哥不一樣，「誰不知道你曺家是黑白通吃，哪天被你賣了我肯定把打字機對著你的嘴開。」  
「呸，我對你們家還不好嗎？看在我們友好的關係上告訴我一兩個不行嗎？」  
「曺圭賢你想得美。」  
「好吧，那不然你想怎麼樣？」曺圭賢聳肩，「當然也可以偽裝成不同產品後，分散到不同港口再由你們的人取貨，只是我不能保證安全。」  
金厲旭突然想起了一件事，「喂，你可以把貨偽裝成各種禮物吧？」  
「這倒是不難。」曺圭賢肯定的說，「看來你想好要怎麼處理這些玩具了。」  
「對啊，就用我大哥的名義給他的情人送禮物吧。」金厲旭想著，就算哥哥們的關係已經改變了，還是要做做樣子給其他人看。  
「這麼多『禮物』，看來是一位不得了的美人呢。」曺圭賢感嘆。  
「廢話，長的比我大哥好看的人很多嗎？」金厲旭想起他的鐘雲哥，真是怎樣都好看啊。  
「你要介紹給我嗎？」曺圭賢眼睛一亮。  
「算了吧，人家是男的沒胸。」金厲旭表示嫌棄，「去找其他大胸女人啦。」  
「金厲旭你別亂講話，胸不是大就好，還要看線條！」曺圭賢的手無意識的抓了兩下，「沒胸沒有關係，乳型好看才是重點。」  
「變態！」金厲旭大吼。

10.  
在朴正洙知道金鐘雲所謂的「禮物」是什麼後，差點嚇到下顎脫臼。  
雖然曾經聽聞有那種東西，但朴正洙是個很正常的B，自己不曾見過，更別說去買A專用的那種東西了。  
不過，要相信黑市都是很厲害的，不僅想要的東西應有盡有，還絕對保密。  
幾日後的早晨，朴正洙去取「禮物」，那之後便直接去教會拜訪崔始源。  
抵達教堂時，修女告知朴正洙，崔始源因為孤兒院出了點意外過去了。朴正洙原本想在教堂裡等待，後來想著去看一下孤兒院或許也不錯，雖然應該和他上一次前來是一樣的。  
孤兒院和教堂中間就隔著一條街而已，孤兒院是由幾間倉庫改建而成，空著的幾片地變成了菜園，還另外搭建了養雞的小屋。推開孤兒院的鐵柵門，崔始源正和幾個孩子在空地上玩著。  
「神父您好啊～」朴正洙露出酒窩笑著打招呼，「我來看看孩子們過的如何。」  
崔始源聽見朴正洙的聲音，原本開心抱著孩子的笑臉僵了一下，「是朴先生啊，歡迎。好啦，朱利安、露比，你們先回去找莉婭修女吧，我跟這位先生稍微有話要談。」  
「掰掰～朱利安、露比。」朴正洙親切的跟孩子們打招呼。  
「咳......朴先生，請跟我這邊走吧，我想我們或許換個地方談比較合適？」崔始源試探著，他自然是知道朴正洙和藝聲的關係，他猜想對方或許是被派來傳達什麼訊息的。  
「好的，麻煩您帶路了。」朴正洙維持著笑容，在孩子前面要保持好紳士。

崔始源想了想，最後選擇在院長辦公室裡談話。  
「可以請問朴先生今天是為什麼事而來嗎？」崔始源為難得的客人準備著咖啡。  
「幫主人跑腿送禮物。」朴正洙接過黑咖啡，「還有來找您聊聊。」  
崔始源看見了朴正洙公事包旁的盒子，猜想那就是禮物。  
「坐下吧，只有客人坐著多尷尬啊。」朴正洙舒適的坐著，任誰看了都覺得他才是這個空間的主人。  
崔始源點頭，在朴正洙對面的沙發坐下。  
「我想相信您選的地點是安全的，可以吧？」朴正洙提問。  
「可以，辦公室層樓只有我一個人會經過，同層的其他房間是孩子們的寢室，不到時間是不能進入的。」崔始源點頭，他的心情都放在禮物上。  
「那我就直接問了，對於路易神父您了解多少？」朴正洙啜了一口咖啡，還行。  
崔始源不是很明白，他以為朴正洙是來問有關藝聲的事，但他還是選擇回答問題，「路易神父是很多孩子尊敬的長輩，他在教會服務將近五十年了，主要是教孩子們基本算數跟寫字。神父他，很喜歡孩子們，總會給他們點心什麼的，而且總是能注意到學習不佳的孩子，進行特別輔導。我跟其他家族的孩子們，小時候也都跟路易神父一起相處過，應該也有人被路易神父輔導過吧。」  
朴正洙點頭表示自己有仔細的聽著，腦中拉著線把崔始源的話跟金鐘雲講過的事接起來。  
崔始源繼續接著講，「路易神父也有做好傳教的職責，好幾個原本從我們孤兒院成年的孩子，後來都回到教會幫忙......」  
朴正洙比了個停止的手勢，「哪些人？您有名單嗎？」  
「有的。」崔始源點頭。  
「能麻煩您幫我寫下來嗎？」朴正洙從公事包裡取出筆記本和鋼筆，「可以的話，麻煩您註記他們現在的職位。」  
崔始源接過紙筆，「我能問理由嗎？」  
「理由嗎？」朴正洙想了想，「禮物總不能白拿不是嗎？就當幫我的主人盡一分心力吧。」  
「我很樂意幫助人......」崔始源不是很想對上朴正洙那狐狸似的眼神，「但是我做為現在教會之首，很抱歉，我並不能摻合到黑幫的勢力紛爭中。」  
「誰跟你說是黑幫的事了？」朴正洙依然是笑臉，眼神中卻透著鄙視，「你自己解決不了的事，我的主人好心幫忙你看不出來嗎？」  
崔始源不明白，教會的上下關係一直都維持的很好，從他爺爺那一代就是如此。教會除了偶爾窮一點，基本上都不算匱乏，更沒有什麼其他大問題。難道說，他的天使注意到了什麼嗎？應該...不可能吧。  
「您知道米歇爾這個孩子嗎？」朴正洙問。  
「米歇爾的話......前年好像有個孩子是這名字，再更之前應該也有不少叫米歇爾的孩子。」崔始源回憶著，「呃...我們孤兒院一但接收孤兒，如果他們沒有被命名，我們便會用故事裡的角色來給他們命名。」  
朴正洙點頭，「那麼梅蘭尼呢？加百列？賽斯？這些名字有讓你想起什麼嗎？」  
崔始源搖頭，「我們收留了很多孩子，每年都有新的孩子進來，也有孩子被好心人收養而離開。」  
「紀錄總有留著吧？」朴正洙打量著院長室內的架子，多數都是有關信仰的書籍和宗教藝術品。  
「嗯......如果是身體檢查紀錄的話，可能在魯德醫生那邊還有。」崔始源起了警戒心，「我能問為什麼嗎？莫非是孩子們做錯了什麼嗎？」  
「不是問病例，你們不會紀錄養父母的姓名嗎？或是至少有統計名單吧？」朴正洙搖頭，指尖在禮物盒上敲擊著，「孩子沒有錯，錯的永遠都是大人。」  
崔始源覺得混亂，他不明白朴正洙在打什麼啞謎，這樣繞著圈子講話讓他很不習慣。  
「所以，統計名單有吧？」朴正洙有點不耐煩了，「給我吧。」  
崔始源忍著情緒，起身去取了這兩年的名單和其他資料。  
「我只接手這個院長不過兩年，能有的也只有這樣。」崔始源將紙張交給朴正洙，「父親那時的名單我沒有，也不知道在哪裡，相信您也知道，我並非一開始就自願擔任神父一職。如果有需要的話，我再幫您問問其他神父和修女？」  
「謝謝您的好意，不過這事就我們知道就好。」朴正洙笑著檢查資料，「資料我確實收下了，為了我們長期的合作，希望您能盡可能配合。」  
崔始源無奈的點頭，他想起小時候，他的天使總愛讓他去做一些事，卻只在事成之後才告訴他理由。  
「那我最後再代我的主人轉告您，諸聖之夜(*1)八點，告解室。」朴正洙將禮物交給崔始源，笑得像隻狐狸，「記得戴上，肯定會適合你的。」

(註1：11/1為基督教的諸聖節，11/2為諸靈節，前者為紀念殉教者，後者為紀念過世的信徒，與萬聖節無關。又，萬聖節不屬於基督教的節慶，並被部分教派視為是撒旦誘惑他人墮落的方式。資料來源為網路上的基督教Q&A網站，並不代表作者本人想法。)

11.  
「有看出什麼嗎？」金希澈給金鐘雲遞了咖啡。  
「多少有點東西，但資料還是太少了。」金鐘雲回答。  
兩人正在看朴正洙拿回來的資料，嚴格來說只有金鐘雲一個人在看，金希澈負責接收金鐘雲的指令幫忙拿取。幸好朴正洙已經先目過一次，畫完重點，並按造不同簽名分堆放好，非常貼心。  
辦公桌上都是滿滿的資料和筆記，金鐘雲坐在皮製單人沙發上，他正頭痛著。從崔始源手上拿的資料太乾淨了，乍看之下就只是普通的紀錄，只有孩子的出生年月日(有些甚至寫上未知)、入院離院日期，被收養離院的孩子會註記養父母姓氏，但仍難以證明什麼。  
將近一百個孩子的紀錄，但是因為只有這兩年，實在是很難找出什麼貓膩。  
唯一有用的是資料裡的字跡，能看出這些資料是經過不同人完成的，而且就算有錯字也沒被修正、塗改的跡象。兩人相信這些紀錄不可能只有崔始源在寫，而且崔始源很有可能沒有去檢查裡面的內容，就算裡面寫的是不實的訊息也不會引起注意。  
「所以，紀錄者應該是馬始信任的人吧。」金希澈得出了結論。  
「可以這麼說。」金鐘雲點頭，「不過整個教會上下，都是始源信任的人啊。」  
「看來這事會比較麻煩呢，另外那個事你想怎麼處理呢？」金希澈想到了路易神父，「記得是個親切的好......」  
「不是的。」金鐘雲說。  
「怎麼不是呢？不是會發糖果、餅乾之類的給孩子嗎？聽說算數也教的不錯。」金希澈回憶著，「怎麼可能會不是好人呢？」  
「才不是！」金鐘雲大吼，「他根本就不是什麼好人！你們明明......什麼都不知道！」  
「鐘雲？」金希澈把人抱在懷裡放出信息素安撫，他不解為什麼弟弟會突然出現這樣的反應。  
金鐘雲口中不斷唸著「不要」，像是想起了什麼可怕的回憶，但在大馬士革玫瑰的香氣包圍下，幾分鐘後便漸漸安定下來。  
「鐘雲......有什麼是我不知道的嗎？」金希澈揉著金鐘雲的脖子，那是安撫O最有效的方式，甚至可以影響O的精神狀態。金希澈其實也不想用這種方式讓弟弟開口，但想想鐘雲那頑固性格......他不希望對方一直把事憋在心裡。  
「沒...有......」金鐘雲快被薰暈了，但理智仍讓他反抗。  
金希澈知道再這樣釋放信息素也不是方法，他可不想把人弄到失去理智，雖然想讓人開口，但也只能選擇放棄。就算在之前，也是除了非必要否則連同張床都不會躺，現在利用A的優勢逼人說話已經讓金希澈有了點罪惡感，若是再繼續釋放信息素使金鐘雲進入發情......怕是會被大卸八塊後餵狗。  
金鐘雲稍微恢復理智後，朝金希澈的肚子用力揍了一拳，奈何他剛清醒，且O的力量在A面前根本不值一提，拳頭還沒靠近金希澈三十公分就被擋下來了。  
「嘖。」金鐘雲不屑的咋舌，「金希澈你有病啊？我們不是說好不會這樣嗎？你他媽到底把我當成什麼？」  
金鐘雲的身體發軟，胸口因為急促的呼吸而上下起伏，但是眼神中卻滿是殺氣。  
金希澈不願承認自己的錯誤，他破口大罵，「說了不要有秘密的人是你，忍著不說的也是你，我們說過兄弟之間不該有秘密......你這樣......這樣不是...根本不能回到以前嗎？」說著說著，金希澈落下了眼淚。  
「不准再對我放出信息素......就算我情緒不穩也不行。」金鐘雲看見金希澈的眼淚忍下怒氣，「你沒有標記我，不需要盡什麼A對O的責任......」  
「可是...我們是家人啊。」金希澈握緊了手，難道只有他一個人執著於過去的生活嗎？  
可惜金希澈錯了，最在乎過去的人不是他。  
「家人才不是那樣！」金鐘雲試圖把手抽回，但他做不到，「給我一支菸或是巴比妥(*1)什麼都好，就是不准用這種方式......為什麼你就不能像過去那樣......不要理我不就好了嗎？」  
「金鐘雲，我們是家人！」金希澈大吼。  
「不要拿你所謂的家人來對我說教！」金鐘雲借力揮開金希澈的牽制，把手收了回來，「你真的把我當家人的話......為什麼......」為什麼那時候不救我？  
「鐘雲......你想說什麼？」金希澈看著弟弟流出淚水，心裡自然是痛得很，「拜託了，不要再讓我當局外人了好嗎？」  
「沒事...不用管我。」金鐘雲雙手抱胸搖著頭，「不是什麼大事。」  
「你為什麼都不跟我講呢？正洙、厲旭他們都能聽你講心事，為什麼我就不行？你從以前就是這樣，什麼都不跟我講......你就承認吧，你一直把我當成只會整天無所事事的無用大哥。」金希澈開始自暴自棄，從童年時期就累積的情緒一次爆出，「你知道嗎？父親從沒告訴我你是O，就說你死了，連厲旭都瞞著我......正洙也都絕口不提，我就這麼相信你死了。雖然接班人的工作很累，但至少我不用再聽見別人把我們做比較...都是因為你......那樣活著...真的......太累了。」  
「金希澈......你認為是我的錯嗎？」金鐘雲因為憤怒而身體顫抖著，「我在被迫學習外語的時候你在哪裡？我被格鬥教師打斷肋骨斷時候你又在哪裡？我和父親去見習談判時你人呢？這些本來應該是你要承受的......你卻連一句對不起也沒有對我說。」  
「鐘雲......」金希澈愣住了，他的童年只有他人對弟弟給予高評價，但他卻從沒想過弟弟為了這些評價付出多少努力。  
「我...我只是......想要被你稱讚而已......」金鐘雲無法控制的大哭，「為什麼？為什麼...那年聖誕節...要揮開我送的音樂盒......你知道我為了讓父親同意買下它付出了什麼嗎？我殺了人啊！我為了給你買聖誕節禮物殺了人......哈哈哈哈哈...你早就知道了對吧？那種用人命換來的東西......難怪你不願收下它。」

金希澈想起來了。  
和全家人一起度過的最後一次聖誕節，金鐘雲送了一個水晶球音樂盒給金希澈，水晶球內有棟紅色的小房子，外型像是童話《糖果屋》那樣點綴著玻璃和各式餅乾糖果，房子外站著兩個男孩，就像兄弟一樣。只要轉動底座的發條，就會播放一小段的聖誕歌曲。  
那音樂盒在那時可是高級品，不是權貴世家可買不起，金希澈不記得18歲的自己，在看著櫥窗裡的音樂盒時究竟是什麼表情。好像是羨慕吧？羨慕其他的孩子都能向父母撒嬌要求禮物，而他們家卻從來不曾出現過這樣的東西......紅色的永遠不會是禮物，是父親沾著血的襯衫。  
金希澈記得，當自己拆開弟弟的禮物時，那種憤怒的心情。  
「你有病嗎？」金希澈甩了甩水晶球，假的雪花在球體內快速飛動，「你是在嫌棄我像小孩吧？」  
「希澈哥......」金鐘雲不知道該怎麼解釋，長時間與哥哥零互動，讓他連一個字也都說不出來。  
「別叫哥了吧？連厲旭都比我成熟。」金希澈冷哼一聲，「反正你也沒把我當成哥哥，送這種東西幹嘛？」  
「不是的......」金鐘雲極力否認，委屈的流下了眼淚。  
「哭什麼啊？你是O嗎？」金希澈一怒一下將水晶球砸在地上，「當好孩子很高興是吧？受人稱讚很快樂是吧？現在拿這種玩具來羞辱我......羞辱我讓你很高興是吧？」  
水晶球的一側被砸出一個窟窿，雪花散落在地面上，水晶球裡的兩個假人也被衝擊力撞歪，原本靠在一起牽手的樣子，現在則滑稽的躺在水晶球中。  
金鐘雲搖頭，一個勁的掉淚，他只是想做點什麼拉近跟金希澈之間的距離而已，或是至少在自己離開前給哥哥留下點好印象......但他說不出口，作為金鐘雲這個存在，他只剩下一個禮拜而已。

「鐘雲。」金希澈靠在辦公桌旁，「我們...不可能回到過去了對吧。」  
「嗯......」金鐘雲點頭。  
其實兩人都明白，與其追求過去飄渺的回憶，不如認清現實。  
「鐘雲，有什麼是我能幫你的嗎？」金希澈戰戰兢兢的伸出手，想抱住人卻又不敢。  
金鐘雲握住金希澈的手，最後，兩人友好的抱在一起大哭。

(註1：巴比妥在二十世紀初至中葉被用作安眠藥使用，致死量為3.5~4.4克。文中雲的意思是睡一覺醒來就會好，並沒有想自殺。)

12.  
朴正洙很尷尬。  
金鐘雲的書房內不斷傳出細小的哭聲，看不見畫面的朴正洙難免會亂想，所以他正在書房門口罰站。  
在與內心掙扎一陣子後，朴正洙還是決定打開個門縫瞧瞧。  
喔......兩人正抱著哭呢。  
朴正洙很想讓他們一次哭個夠，但礙於現在這件事有點緊急，他不得不敲門打斷兩人的兄弟情誼。

金鐘雲聽見敲門聲，試圖把金希澈推開，反而被抱得更緊。  
「希澈哥，正洙哥來了。」金鐘雲掙扎，無用。  
「沒關係，他不介意。」金希澈繼續哭，情緒波動使得信息素也不穩定的放出。  
朴正洙想表示，其實要不是知道這兩人的關係，他真的很介意。不過就算他本人不介意，這樣要是給人看到了......咳，沒什麼。  
「你們繼續啊沒關係，我就這樣報告。」朴正洙乾咳了兩聲，還好他是B聞不到信息素，「湯姆．魯納爾，那個黑市仲介人，今天早上被人發現陳屍在自家酒館裡。警方推測是死於心臟病發，而且死者確實在過去就常有心絞痛等問題，病歷上也寫著有注射硝酸甘油(*1)的療程，沒有遺書、沒有掙扎跡象......以上，是警方認定的死因與報告。」  
所謂的黑市仲介人，便是負責外界與黑市貿易的連結。仲介人可能同時認識同樣商品不同的賣家，根據買家的需求拉線介紹，事前事後分別抽成。又因為不是所有貿易對象都跟黑市有直接關係，對於想買賣的一般人來說，好的仲介人就很重要了。  
金希澈了解到事態的嚴重，終究是放開了弟弟。  
金鐘雲坐回皮椅，比了手勢讓朴正洙繼續。  
「根據我的合作者的調查，死者曾吹噓過自己和教會、妓院關係良好，並且有在長期購買古柯鹼、海洛因(*2)，而且在他調查時查到對家的訊息後就斷了......我認為，這個湯姆．魯納爾或許有被滅口的可能。」朴正洙結束報告，「要再查下去嗎？還是就先擱著？」  
一個仲介人被謀殺，代表他有可能得罪了人。雖然要殺一個人大部分是用槍枝，但是畢竟目標是仲介人，在不清楚對方背後的利益關係者前，一個弄不好就有可能樹敵，所以會用毒殺或是偽裝成意外。在黑市裡，所謂「心臟病」是再尋常不過的死因了。  
「吹噓自己和教會、妓院關係良好的情報是哪裡來的？」金希澈提問，這兩個勢力彼此討厭且不相往來，兩者間唯一的關聯應該是黑幫才對，怎麼又會直接扯上黑市？  
「死者常去的地下酒吧老闆，是我們地盤裡的，我用一些甜紅酒換到的情報。」朴正洙回答，在禁酒令實施的這段時間，一瓶上等的酒可能比得過一塊黃金。  
「記得市長是支持海洛因繼續販售的？」金鐘雲回想著，「聽說最近還跟對家一起去喝茶了。」  
「看來可以證實了。」金希澈聳肩，「不過，又不是只有他跟市長好，而且，跟市長關係好不代表跟警局關係就好。有市長當靠山又怎麼樣？被聯邦政府逮到小辮子還不是得入獄。」  
「不自量力。」金鐘雲說，「市長也不知道是抽了多少成，看來下一任的位子不想要了。」  
「那麼，我就讓人繼續蒐集情報了。」朴正洙點頭拿出手帳記下，「那麼，另一件事......」  
金希澈看了看朴正洙和金鐘雲，他想，或許這件事他需要迴避一下？  
「沒關係。」金鐘雲搖頭，「不需要迴避，而且我總有一天要說的。」不管是對金希澈告知，或是對自己誠實。  
「之前就一直讓人找的，總算有明確結果了。」朴正洙翻開手帳的前一頁，「強森．邁爾斯和他的母親喬莉．邁爾斯，兩人在上城區OO旅店附近有幾家妓院，其中最賺的是『Handle』......嗯...就是專門賣帶把的。現在至少能確定那裡是一個據點了，這一年下來，有兩個孤兒院的孩子相隔三個月加入，當然，是改名過的。和其他妓院一樣，用海洛因控制他們，前陣子意外死了一個，另一個目前是妓院的紅牌。」  
朴正洙走到辦公桌前，抽出兩張相同字跡相同的檔案，簽字人皆是路易神父。  
「羅伯特，後來改名叫蘿絲，現在還活著的那個，七月底被送入妓院，現在已經剛好三個月，為了方便以後調查，暫時讓人留意了。另外一個已經過世的，梅伊，原本叫喬尼，四月被送入妓院，上個月過世。」朴正洙指了檔案上註記的文字，上面明明是寫著「領養」。  
「也就是說，教會裡有人涉及人口販賣啊。」金希澈拿起檔案，「很難想像崔神父對此不知情。」  
「雖然教會裡的人看似是在互相合作，其實是各自為政，彼此之間的訊息都不相通，沒出什麼太大的差錯是不會有人知道的。」朴正洙解釋，「出了錯也只是從一個教堂被換到另一個教堂而已，只要說自己已洗心革面就沒事了。」  
「真是心胸寬大......」金希澈咋舌。  
「正洙哥，現在有辦法把這些人連上嗎？」金鐘雲遞出粉筆。  
朴正洙接過筆，在黑板上畫圖解釋。  
先是在四個角順時針依序寫下：教會、黑市、妓院、黑幫。  
(圖片詳見作者Lofter)  
「目前雖然沒有很明確的證據，但是湯姆．魯納爾是妓院的常客，也有情報指出他時常光顧『Handle』。」朴正洙在黑板落下最後一筆。

「大致是這樣。」朴正洙指著黑板，「目前還是沒辦法直接將教會和妓院做連結，只能確定那些孩子是經由路易神父簽名而已。」  
「鐘雲，你接下來想怎麼做。」金希澈看著黑板上的空白處，總覺得還有太多不確認因素在後面。  
金鐘雲看著黑板上KILL四個字母，若有所思。

(註1：醫用硝酸甘油在臨床上被用來治療相關心臟疾病，並使血管舒張。醫用硝酸甘油會稀釋，不會爆炸。)  
(註2：古柯鹼、海洛因在當時是被分類成藥物，前者當作興奮劑給黑人奴隸使用，後者當作鎮定劑或安眠藥，會單售或是微量添加在阿斯匹靈、感冒糖漿中，兩者在當時皆容易取得。)

13.  
「神童啊，我帶好東西來給你了。」朴正洙熟門熟路的走進一間地下堡壘。  
「嘖，你這次又是想要什麼情報了？」  
申東熙，人稱神童，是這個城市的情報商人，任何一點風聲都逃不過他的耳朵，但這不是他被稱作神童的原因。神童喜愛美酒美食，想從他嘴中獲得情報，不是支付大筆金錢，就是要送上佳餚。一屋子的珍稀美酒佳餚，過得像是神仙一般，故稱神童。  
「這一次不是要得到什麼，是想要釋出什麼。」朴正洙從牛皮紙袋中拿出鵝肝醬和法式麵包，「這次來得比較急，這點東西先將就一下。」  
申東熙挪出空間，並切了點起司，兩人就這樣坐在狹小的餐桌邊共食。  
「正洙哥，我很願意和你交易，但是你知道我不販賣假情報的。」申東熙用字親切，但他的語氣中表明了他的職業道德是不容許侵犯的。  
「不是拿來賣，就是免費贈送的那種嘛...而且，只要這情報是事實不就可以了嗎？」朴正洙笑著說，酒窩很是明顯。  
為了讓調查進度增快，金鐘雲提議主動出擊。  
由朴正洙先去散佈幾條謠言，而金希澈會按造原訂計畫去參加市長女兒的生日宴會，在宴會中委婉的承認謠言內容。讓留言傳上一陣子後，他們再隨機應變。  
「哇，哥真心機啊。」申東熙真心敬佩，「這樣遲早有一天能把整個島納入自己手中吧。」  
「過獎了，我並沒有那種心思。」朴正洙迴避申東熙的試探。  
「是嗎？」  
「是的，我所作所為都是為了我的主人。」朴正洙還是保持笑容，「下次帶上我們莊園的私釀酒可以嗎？」  
情報商人大部分都是中立的，但申東熙是個徹底的利己主義者，握著一手的情報是為了能搶先他人知曉未來，然後站在高處吃著美食笑他們。  
朴正洙想要釋出的情報只有幾項：  
一、湯姆．魯納爾在生前留下一份名單(實際不存在)，內容是走私交易大戶的名字  
二、朴正洙得到了這份名單  
三、邁爾斯旗下的妓院有過量使用海洛因

申東熙嗅到了有趣的味道，他答應了朴正洙的要求。  
「對了，要花費多少才能買到那個的情報？」朴正洙提問，將最後一點鵝肝塗在麵包上。  
「哪個？」申東熙大概知道對方在問什麼了。  
「黑市仲介人可不是那麼好解決的。」朴正洙將麵包交給申東熙。  
「不就是嗑藥過量嗎？」申東熙有點不想談這件事，因為連他自己都沒握有足夠的情報。  
「你也不相信。」朴正洙找出了上次送的雪茄，擅自為申東熙剪了起來。  
「嗯哼。」申東熙點頭，但也不想再說什麼。  
「這次放出消息，我可能會遇上同一個殺手。」朴正洙說，「也不知道有沒有辦法活著回來找你。」  
申東熙接過被點燃的雪茄，但就只是看著它燃燒，「不是同一個......」  
「嗯？」  
「他們是兩個人。」

14.  
「赫宰。」李東海看見旅店的房門被打開，不用想也就知道是誰回來了。  
「我回來了。」李赫宰將蘋果交給李東海，那是他在回來的路上買的。  
「怎麼樣？」李東海指的是剛才李赫宰跟雇主的會面。  
「令人不快。」李赫宰回答，「又有新工作了。」  
「這次的目標是誰？」李東海削著蘋果問，蘋果的皮被他厚度一致的削去。  
李赫宰接過蘋果說，「金家帳管朴正洙。」  
「這樣啊。」李東海用不在意的口吻說著。

“我將自己一半的靈魂贈與你，  
你將一半的靈魂贈與我，  
我們是兩個人，也是一個人。  
誰是從誰的肋骨誕生並不重要，  
我們是彼此的亞當和夏娃。  
紅蘋果是我對你的告白，  
讓我們一同逃離伊甸園，  
Paradise Lost是我們的歸屬”  
李東海哼著自己寫的小調，那是他除了李赫宰外唯一的興趣。  
李東海喜歡看著李赫宰，可能是雛鳥情節吧，看著對方總能讓他心情很好，做音樂時好像也變得更順暢。  
李赫宰正在寫這次的暗殺計畫，這次首領交代的是要讓人消失，而不是死亡。兩者的差別是有沒有留下屍體，消失的話還必須和處理班的人配合，而時間上又非常緊迫，讓李赫宰很想罷工。  
李赫宰嘆氣，然後繼續面對他的工作。  
他不能停下，為了李東海，他們不能停下，為了彼此。

「東海，計畫擬定好了。」李赫宰停下筆，「你要聽嗎？」  
李東海搖了搖頭，「我只需要赫宰在正確的時間給我暗號就行了，不管是什麼人，我都會殺掉的。」


	3. Love Game：15~21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 請自帶避雷針  
請勿以現代價值觀衡量1920年代的人

15.  
午夜的舊酒吧，因為禁酒令的關係，已經沒有了過去的熱鬧，成為了兩個年輕人見面消遣的場所。  
「仿間都在傳，說是金希澈給他的寵妃獻上供品了。」曺圭賢將手中的小刀扔向標靶，小刀正中紅心，讓他嘴角上揚。  
依照約定，曺圭賢將部分槍枝和子彈包裝在禮盒中，並綁上了浮誇的緞帶。  
「弄得還真像有那麼一回事。」金厲旭拿著新到手的槍，確認有無瑕疵。  
金厲旭不會忘記，當那兩個哥哥看見堆滿玄關的鮮豔包裝，兩眼無神、嘴角抽搐的樣子。  
「喜歡嗎？」曺圭賢將小刀取下，用刀背將氣泡水打開。  
「你是在問氣泡水？射飛鏢？槍？還是你自己？」金厲旭放下槍，「你五歲啊？話好好講不行嗎？」  
只要習慣了和金厲旭之間的互相傷害，這點攻擊不算什麼。  
曺圭賢又開了一瓶氣泡水，並交給金厲旭，「藝聲喜歡那些禮物嗎？」  
金厲旭喝了幾口，想了想後說，「他不討厭。」  
「是嗎？」曺圭賢若有所思，「真是令人佩服的人。」  
喜歡槍械的美人，都不是什麼正常的人，真想會一會這位傳說中的美人啊。  
金厲旭嘴角抽了兩下，「難得聽你稱讚別人。」  
「沒有吧？我常常稱讚人啊。」曺圭賢微笑，「我今天不是才稱讚你看起來很年輕嗎？」  
「我怎麼聽都不像是稱讚。」金厲旭咋舌，那根本是在嫌棄他矮。  
曺圭賢聳肩，從口袋裡拿出了一封令金厲旭眼熟的邀請函。  
無需質疑，那封邀請函和寄給金希澈的萬聖節邀請函是一模一樣的。  
「你竟然也拿到了？」金厲旭感興趣的問。  
曺圭賢對金厲旭的反應毫不意外，他點頭，「是寄給我父親的，不過他沒辦法出席，畢竟教會那邊還是會反對。有新的生意對象出現，不去賺可就虧大了，但是姊姊們都不方便出席，所以，父親就只能派我去啦。」  
「教會有什麼好怕的？」金厲旭想起被金鐘雲玩在手掌中的神父，不小心笑了出來。  
「哇，不愧是金家的人。」曺圭賢拍手喝采，「想必是已經把教會納入自己的豪下了？」  
察覺到自己似乎說錯話了，金厲旭摀著嘴笑了幾下。  
「曺圭賢，你很有小說家的天賦呢。」金厲旭拿起剛放下的槍，對著曺圭賢，「為什麼浪費才能去當商人呢？」  
曺圭賢用手將槍管往下壓，「因為賺得比較快。」  
「也是。」  
「不過，我還在思考究竟要不要去。」曺圭賢晃著邀請函，「雖然會一會新朋友是不錯，但是這派對感覺就不適合商談啊。」  
「愛爾蘭威士忌。」金厲旭說，「心動了嗎？」  
「還真有那麼一點呢。」曺圭賢笑笑。  
「我聽聞幾個政商首領都會參加，又因為有市長的介入，似乎會是個不錯的安全的派對呢。」金厲旭放慢語速，「畢竟沒有人想看見孩子被傷害，那可是十惡不赦的大罪呢。」  
「這樣啊......」  
感覺會很有趣啊，曺圭賢不禁這麼想著。

16.  
「萬聖節需要準備什麼嗎？」朴正洙從衣櫃中取出好幾套服裝，一件件的展示給金鐘雲。  
「好問題，我也不確定愛爾蘭人的慶典會是怎麼樣子。」金鐘雲用手左右指著，告訴朴正洙哪些衣服可以留下，「說是要辦成鬼怪的樣子，還要帶零食糖果給孩子。」  
「真有趣。」朴正洙拿出一件黑色長禮服，「試試？」  
金鐘雲點頭接過禮服換上。  
頸部的設計是一圈染黑的貂皮，而其他部分是黑色天鵝絨布製成的希臘式長袍，胸口拉得很低，而腰部以下做了修身的設計，看樣子能夠突顯臀型，但在大腿根部的地方卻開了個高衩，若隱若現的白皙和黑色布料形成漂亮的對比。  
「這件怎麼樣？」金鐘雲轉了個身，禮服的下擺也跟著飄動。  
「我覺得很好，人們會不自覺的把視線看向你。」朴正洙認真的說。  
「這樣很好。」金鐘雲看著鏡子，「他們關注我的下半身時，我可以把刀藏在上面。」  
「放鬆點，這次又不是去殺人。」朴正洙取來一對水晶墜飾耳環。  
「我知道...只是，太久沒有出門了，難免有些期待。」

派對是露天的，就在莊園的庭院裡。  
奇形怪狀的燈飾和穿著奇怪的服裝的人們，對金鐘雲來說很新鮮，對藝聲來說就是他會感到有興趣的。  
兩人一邊用餐，一邊向認識的人打招呼。  
因為距離上次藝聲露面已經是幾年前了，不少人不免想多攀談幾句，雖然金希澈解釋是因為藝聲的身體有好轉，而且這次派對其實是以孩子為主，比較適合他出席。但是，這也無法阻止他人對這次主辦派對的愛爾蘭人有些多想。  
派對持續到一半，金希澈就被獨自帶到庭院另一側，眾多熟面孔也在那裡。  
「不用擔心，他們還沒那麼蠢。」金希澈安撫著藝聲，阻止對方把武器交給自己。  
藝聲點頭，走到可以看見金希澈的酒水區。  
幾個孩子跑來問藝聲要不要吃蘋果糖，並向他遞出了一支。  
終究是不忍拒絕，藝聲謝了孩子後接過蘋果糖。他並不討厭糖的味道，但也沒有很想吃的慾望，只是把蘋果糖靠在自己的唇上，讓色素把唇色變得更深。  
「您好。」一位中年男子出現在藝聲眼前。  
藝聲輕輕的點頭，表示自己沒有興趣接受搭訕。  
「真冷漠啊，不過冷漠也很適合你。」男子仍侃侃而談，似乎是對自己的獵豔能力很有自信。  
男人頻頻朝藝聲靠近，手也攀上了他的肩，仗著這場派對有不少「年輕」參加者，對於拿下這個O勢在必得。  
「我結婚了。」藝聲露出自己左手上的戒指。  
「我想那也不妨礙我們一起喝一杯吧？」男子遞出酒杯，杯中液體的顏色鮮豔，滿滿都是水果的味道。  
藝聲尷尬的笑著，他想推開這個男子，但他不想引起騷亂，以至於沒辦法好好看著金希澈。  
「那可不行呢。」一個年輕男人笑吟吟的走來，「在這充滿孩子的地方，想對漂亮的O做什麼啊？」  
年輕男人的西裝穿得有些隨便，瀏海也沒向上梳理，只是隨意的側分，感覺有些紈絝子弟。  
「干你什麼事？毛沒長齊的小孩子滾一邊去。」中年男子將手靠在藝聲的腰肢上，想將對方往自己懷裡圈。  
「如果是普通人我可不會管，但既然是我看上的O，那我當然要插手管一管啦。」

搭訕的男子碎念了幾句，看計畫無法得逞便離開。  
藝聲再看了眼金希澈，確認沒有什麼事發生後，看了看站立在他前方的藏獒，然後又把目光對著金希澈。  
「不謝謝嗎？我剛才幫了你欸。」藏獒般的那人笑著問。  
「謝謝曺公子的『禮物』。」藝聲咬了一口手中的蘋果糖。  
「你......」曺圭賢想了一下，「你是藝聲？」  
「幸會。」  
「能見到您可真是難得，關於您的傳聞可是少之又少。」曺圭賢露出笑容。  
「關於曺公子的消息，我可知道不少呢。」  
「那可真不平衡不是嗎？」曺圭賢右手搭上了藝聲的肩，「或許我們應該深入了解一下彼此？」  
還沒反應過來，曺圭賢已經被藝聲摔到地面上，頭有點暈。  
「曺公子這樣可不行呢，毛手毛腳可不是什麼好紳士應有的行為。」將手中的糖果交給對方，「給還沒長大的孩子吃糖。」  
曺圭賢只看見藝聲笑得很輕，輕得像是感情根本不存在在那人身上似的。  
「還有啊，想讓自己看起來像大人，得先把自己打理好。」藝聲撥起曺圭賢的瀏海，「知道了嗎？曺藏獒小朋友。」  
「汪！」  
目送美人離開自己的視線，曺圭賢並不覺得可惜，只是肚裡開始盤算起該怎麼做才能將對方佔有呢？  
在口中漫開的甜味，卻還及不上你的味道。

17.  
坐在回家的車上，金鐘雲看著窗外，心裡還想著剛才那顆蘋果糖。  
曺小公子呢？早就不知道被忘到哪裡去了。  
離開之前應該再去問還有沒有的，畢竟那味道確實很好。  
「心情很好？」金希澈問，「我看見你把曺家小公子摔了。」  
「嗯，身手沒有退步。」金鐘雲露出微笑。  
「他找碴？」  
「他搭訕。」  
「搭訕......？」金希澈差點被自己口水嗆到。  
「對啊，不過只是開玩笑。」  
「然後你把人家摔了？」金希澈有點難以置信，「厲旭說他可不是一般的難搞呢。」  
金希澈想起了寄到家中的那堆禮盒，感覺頭有點痛啊。  
「其實也還好，我看他也挺樂在其中的。」至少在被摔出去之前是這樣沒錯。  
金希澈想著應該不會出什麼大事吧，但還是選擇暫時先將此事記在心上。  
「哥今天怎樣呢？」金鐘雲問，「看你們那裡聊得很來勁的樣子。」  
「差不多還行吧。」金希澈回想著，「每個人都說你很漂亮。」  
「正事。」金鐘雲提醒著。  
「好啦......愛爾蘭人那邊有一筆合資的錢，打算建設新百貨公司。」金希澈沈默了一下又繼續，「但地點、規模都還未定，幾個大股東也沒有出席，今天的愛爾蘭人只是負責打招呼......」  
「所以聚集這些人，市長需要先下達開發許可，然後是建商標案，再來是供應商要上架商品，最後是維持秩序的我們——黑幫。」金鐘雲回應著。  
「真不愧是我的弟弟。」金希澈發出讚嘆。  
「我提了幾個地點，有一處比較有可能的是在我們的老地盤裡，距離港口不用太久，從開始建造到後期進貨都會很方便......」金希澈比劃著。  
「但今天對家的首領也在那裡。」這意味著，將會有一番競爭。  
「是，他們提的地點也確實不錯。」金希澈難得肯定的說，「這樣一個大項目放在我們這些黑幫眼前，是一個警告也是挑戰。」  
警告意味著，黑幫之間不得為了利益開槍，挑戰則是誰更能夠在短時間內得到資方的青睞，這或許還能成為洗白自己家族的機會。  
再加上前陣子的仲介人死亡，對家已經有些混亂了，不少訂單流失或小型械鬥的流言頻傳，想必一定會咬著這根救命稻草不放，藉此再次鞏固自己在島上的權力。  
怕他們會為了這筆訂單而不擇手段。  
「來者不善啊。」金鐘雲咬著下唇，陷入思考。  
或許，應該派個人想辦法混入對家勢力，給自己弄個穩定情報源才行。

18.  
朴正洙發現自己家被入侵，連著門把的機關被打開，讓客廳裡的一側窗簾散下來。  
不清楚那個人，或是那群人是否已經離開，但能確定的是，來者不善。  
想起前陣子讓神童幫忙釋出的情報，看來他是釣到大魚了。  
「湯姆・魯納爾的名單在朴正洙手中」此一情報，必定會招來敵人。  
要是把整棟屋子翻箱倒櫃那倒是還好，但這樣絲毫不動反而是更可怕，或許是打算抓了自己逼問，也可能只是想把自己給滅口了。  
「心空啊～」朴正洙叫著自己愛犬的名字，當然，不可能會有回應的。  
心空是養在朴家本家的狗，不可能會出現在朴正洙個人公寓裡。  
「空兒？」脫下大衣，朴正洙從中拿出自己的手槍，「空兒又跑去哪裡啦？」  
一邊叫著愛犬的名字，掩飾著自己的腳步聲，一邊退出門。  
在朴正洙關上門的時候，他看見兩個身影出現在客廳裡。  
想起了神童給的警告，朴正洙抱著手提包拔腿就逃。  
沒隔幾秒鐘，就聽見了自己家的門被打開，兩個人的腳步聲緊追在自己身後。  
在公寓內的旋轉樓梯內，上演著追逐賽。  
因為知道會有被追殺的這一天，朴正洙早在事前就規劃好了逃跑路線，卻沒料到這兩個殺手的腳程竟然跟自己不相上下。  
計畫需要應變化而調整。  
轉入巷弄中，朴正洙將手提包隨地遺棄在角落的木箱堆裡，以減輕自己的負重。  
卻在轉入另一條巷子裡時，發現自己被兩方包夾，也還好守著逃跑路線的那人身形比較瘦弱，或許還能打贏。

李東海要瘋了，只看見巷子裡，兩個身型差不多的人扭打成一團，在黑暗中根本無法分別。  
他能聽見李赫宰在叫自己開槍，但是他不知道該對準哪一個。  
應該要開槍，但是卻害怕會擊中自己的兄弟。  
終於，一人被打趴在地。  
等李東海發現被打趴的那人是李赫宰的時候，朴正洙已經不知道跑到哪裡去了。  
「......為什麼？」李赫宰摀著腹部問。  
然而，李東海只是搖頭。  
「剛才為什麼不開槍。」李赫宰又問了一次。  
「我做不到。」  
「什麼？」  
李赫宰不明白，不是說給了指示就會去做嗎？  
島上令人聞風喪膽的殺手組合，他們至今都是這樣過來的，為什麼今天卻出了差錯？  
「赫宰……」李東海用著非常遺憾的語氣說著，「我做不到分辨你跟朴正洙。」  
啥？

19.  
(本章以源聲為主，後面的車有穿環的內容，不喜者可以自行跳過，並閱讀本章劇情大綱：  
崔神父目擊路易神父將被領養的孩子帶去妓院區，然後看著孩子被帶進妓院，確認了其之間的關係。  
然後崔神父發現了一項重要的線索：路易神父在偽造地址時有一定的規律，是將他已知或熟悉的地址排列組合，但因為其他資料已在朴正洙手中，需到下一章才會再做說明。)

「我是個罪人。」  
崔始源坐在告解室裡，喃喃唸著祈禱詞。  
不同於過去總是坐在聆聽的那一側，崔始源此時是要告解的那一方。  
「真巧，我也是。」  
從告解室的對側，傳來了天使的聲音。  
「您不是。」  
「不是嗎？我可是和兄弟亂倫，還去參加了撒旦的慶典呢。」  
「不是。」  
崔始源透過告解室裡細小的網格，看著金鐘雲模糊的輪廓，像是剛結束了一場宴會。最後將視線定在他的嘴角，那像食人惡魔一般的嘴。  
「那崔神父覺得我是什麼？」  
崔始源恍神了，他看著金鐘雲從嘴中說出了「神父」這個詞，殷紅的嘴唇動起來的樣子，像是把他一點一點的吃掉了。  
「請您回答我吧。」金鐘雲催促道。  
「你......」  
「始源哥哥怎麼了？」  
金鐘雲的嘴角上揚，明明是關心的語氣，卻讓崔始源覺得他是在嘲笑自己。  
「沒什麼。」崔始源覺得自己嘴唇有些乾澀，他可能需要喝水，或是透過吸允另一張嘴來滿足他的渴，那張近在眼前卻隔著木網格的嘴。  
「那麼，就請你報告一下吧。」  
在上次朴正洙拜訪之後，仍有不斷的派人監視崔始源，並告知一些希望他能配合的事項。  
崔始源應了一聲，開始自己的報告。

就在前幾天。  
又有一個孩子經由路易神父的幫助被領養，在和養父母約定見面的那一天，路易神父卻將孩子帶出了教會的區域。  
據說是因為養父母約定的地點是在市區，而神父要帶這位男孩去買支冰淇淋。  
崔始源壓低了帽簷，靜靜地尾隨他們。  
與想像中的不同，路易神父並沒有帶著孩子去往市區，而是去了位於城市另一端的街區——紅燈區。  
即便是早晨，街道兩側仍有數不清的醉鬼，還有站街攬客的少年。  
這個街道上彷彿不存在時間，只有快慢不一的性愛和酒精。  
崔始源側著身站在街角的消防栓旁邊，想起了金鐘雲讓人帶來的消息。  
雖然崔始源並不是自願接下神職，但既然繼承了，那份責任心和使命感仍是有的。  
或許是A的天性使然，那份與生俱來的控制欲，使他無法接受教會在自己的管轄下出了差錯。  
況且，這是一個讓他的天使不滿意的錯誤。  
必須被修正。  
崔始源忍住躁動，集中精神盯著神父和男孩。  
一個穿著米色束腰和襯裙的少年咧著嘴對男孩笑，男孩只是拉緊了神父的袖口(那時的神父換上的是自己的西服便裝)，看起來是希望神父能幫他。  
沒想到，神父卻一巴掌甩在男孩臉上。  
崔始源看見神父換上了與平時不同的臉色——不耐煩，他對著男孩吼了幾句，男孩便被嚇得雙腿發軟，抓著神父的手拼命道歉。  
崔始源本來想上前幫忙，但他自己也知道要放長線釣大魚，壓著怒氣繼續看他們。  
果不其然，一個身材魁武的男子走到他們身邊。  
神父和男子友善的抱了抱，看來應該是認識已久。  
男孩被粗暴的交給男子，那名男子抓著男孩打量許久，謝過神父後就拉著仍在掙扎的男孩離開。  
崔始源在短短幾秒內做出決定，他不管搭車離去的神父，反而是跟上了那名粗魯的男子。他想，他的天使應該也是，比起瀆職神父更會在意被帶走的男孩吧。  
兩人走進小巷，最後進到一棟破舊的公寓式住宅。  
崔始源站在公寓前，注意到巷弄裡人們看著他的樣子，彷彿在看隻肥羊。  
明知道離開小巷才能擺脫那些虎視眈眈的人們，但他卻還是在踏入大街的最後一秒前停了下來，看見了一個男妓。  
漂亮的丹鳳眼。  
崔始源用一串念珠和男妓交換了情報，在交談的過程中，他卻不斷妄想著另一人。  
妄想著他在性愛時戴著那串念珠，乳白色的珠子在他白皙的皮膚上，隨著身體的擺動，留下忽大忽小的陰影。

「那是間偽裝成旅店的妓院，名字是Handle。」崔始源說，根據他向男妓問來的情報，「和神父見面的男子是強森・邁爾斯，是妓院的老闆。」  
「留在教會的領養資料是怎麼寫的？」雖然已經猜到了答案，但金鐘雲還是問了。  
「名字不知道是不是假的，但地址呢......可能是合成的。」  
「合成？」這讓金鐘雲起了點興趣。  
「呃...多數的神父並不是住在教會裡的，路易神父也是。」崔始源想了一下繼續說，「區名、街道數字、門牌號個分開來看都是真實存在的，但全部連在一起就變得不存在了。」  
「喔？」  
「我對照地圖，憑印象寫出了妓院的地址。然後再用這個地址和假地址還有路易神父的住家地址對照......」  
「名詞之間的組合排列。」  
「對......假地址的門牌號和路易神父家的門牌號一樣，而街道數字則是和妓院一樣。」  
「真有趣。」  
金鐘雲猜想路易神父肯定做了很久的副業了，將確實存在的地址之間互換，也難怪從沒有人起疑，而在教會這種充滿了「善」的地方，更是不會有人猜疑。  
「我將這個訊息告訴朴先生了，希望他能發現其他有用的事。」崔始源透過木網格，看見了天使上揚的嘴角。  
「做得好，還有什麼事要交代的嗎？」  
「沒有了。」  
「真的？」  
「真的。」  
「不好奇愛爾蘭人的派對怎麼樣嗎？」金鐘雲笑著問，「在這教堂以外的世界，也不全然是邪魔歪道。」  
「我知道，所以我不好奇。」崔始源笑了笑，「好奇已經給我帶來太多不可逆的錯誤了。」  
「比如說？」金鐘雲饒有興趣的問。  
「你。」崔始源回答。  
好奇著黑幫少爺會是怎樣的人，所以崔始源接觸了金鐘雲。  
好奇著黑幫的世界，所以將教會的一切交給父親和兄長，以為有了他們就能維持著教會，卻不知道自己的兄長才是陷入黑幫最深的。  
這麼說來，兄長究竟是怎麼過世的？  
不重要了。  
「這樣啊，那你肯定也不好奇我扮了什麼。」金鐘雲輕輕將貂皮大衣的領子拉開，他知道，崔始源一直在透過網格看他。  
狹小的黑暗的空間裡，就連呼吸都能被聽得一清二楚。  
「是莎樂美喔。」金鐘雲笑了。  
莎樂美——殺了施洗者約翰的女人。  
施洗者約翰說希律王不應該娶自己堂兄弟的前妻——希羅底，但約翰是被受人民愛戴的人，希律王只能將它監禁在牢中。  
到了希律王生日的時候，希羅底的女兒——莎樂美為父王獻上一支舞，讓希律王承諾會送她任何事物，而莎樂美要求約翰的首級。  
得到約翰首級的莎樂美，將之贈與自己的母親。  
聖經裡寫的故事太過無趣了，約瑟夫斯記載的版本更是，它們所描述的莎樂美都太過平庸，無法展示出她美麗面具後的危險。  
崔始源想起了那部由奧斯卡・王爾德創作的戲劇，劇中的莎樂美被他人描述為罪惡，喔是的，一個瘋狂又罪惡的女人。  
王爾德筆下的莎樂美是那般的美艷，並不是那種為了母親的愚蠢理由而獻上舞蹈，而是因為自己對於約翰的愛和執著，才讓她能夠展現出使人甘願臣服於她的演出。  
是的，金鐘雲就像是莎樂美。  
但若金鐘雲是莎樂美，那其他的角色是誰？  
崔始源知道自己不會是約翰，更不會是希律王，就算是現在也不曾知道他有沒有心儀的人。  
或許，所有的人對他而言都只是觀眾，只是為了不讓希律王反悔的道具。

「讓你討厭了嗎？」  
「什麼？」崔始源這才發現自己走神了。  
「畢竟那是莎樂美啊，為了私慾而殺了聖人。」  
「不！我並不討厭。」崔始源急忙解釋。  
「那就好。」金鐘雲的聲音聽起來像是感到快樂，「對了，我讓正洙哥送你的東西有戴著嗎？」  
不問還好，問了崔始源就覺得頭皮發麻，背上冒著冷汗小聲地回答了句「有」。  
「還會痛嗎？」不知為何，金鐘雲的語氣聽起來有些戲謔。  
「還好。」  
老實說，崔始源還是有點痛。  
金鐘雲讓人送給崔始源的，是常常被用在O身上的陰莖環，並不是那種為了延遲射精的套環，而是刺入尿道孔並從冠狀溝刺出的一個金屬環。  
這樣的金屬環，原本的用意是在刺激O在性事時的快感，稍沉的金屬環會給O勃起的玉莖帶來不適。  
但用在A身上呢，就有點不一樣了。  
只要稍微動到這個環，陰莖就會受到刺激，就算是穿著整齊也時不時會觸碰到。  
每當小始源受到了刺激，便會讓大始源為之一震，趕緊按耐住自己的衝動，強迫自己恢復理性。這樣的刺激可能來自任何時候，  
然而，這還不是最慘的。  
每當崔始源解決生理需求的時候，總需要控制著自己，尿道受到的刺激，好幾次都讓他幾乎勃起。那是天使給他的枷鎖，提醒他不要以為能逃過祂的控制。  
金鐘雲壓低嗓音，命令著崔始源聽著自己的聲音自慰，他稍微釋放出自己的信息素，不就後就感覺到了對方變得粗重的呼吸，還有他的菸草味。  
黑暗裡，金鐘雲笑了。  
讓他人背棄他們原本的信仰，臣服於自己，看來並不是難事。

(解釋最後部分：因為時間背景是設在1920左右，那個時代的道德觀禁止婚前性行為、自慰、手淫。若是青少年或是兒童無意識的觸碰外生殖器，多數都會被認為是患上了精神疾病。)

20.  
辦公室裡，朴正洙將部分的工作先放到一旁，他的兩位主人是時候要來了。  
崔神父給予的情報確實是有用的，分析排列組合而成的地址，看來這個方向是正確的。  
可惜的是，情報還是太少了。  
而且，不夠完整。  
領養紀錄有三個合成地址、路易神父自己家的地址、妓院的地址，姑且也把教會的地址算進去，總共是六個地址。  
但目前能拼湊出的完整地址只指向路易神父家，其他幾個地址雖然好像能看出大概了，但朴正洙不敢大意，地址這種東西差一個就能天差地遠。  
光是西十二街二號六樓，就跟東十二街二號六樓不一樣了，弄錯一個細節就可能會失去方向。  
這可不是什麼好事。  
況且，地址上的數字可以有幾十種組合，就算拚出了地址，那些地址真的和路易神父有關嗎？  
而且，他要拿什麼來證明它們之間的關聯呢？

「大概就是這樣。」朴正洙向他的主人們解釋著，「我認為路易神父是重組地址的慣犯，若是能取得其他領養資料，應該能拼湊出來。」  
「目前能確認的只有神父的個人住所而已嗎？」金希澈問。  
「這個嘛......」雖然有些頭緒了，但朴正洙不敢冒險去做猜測。  
「第五大道和九十七號。」金希澈指著朴正洙寫出的地址，「這有什麼問題？」  
「我不確定是哪個區、哪條街、哪個大樓、哪個樓層。」朴正洙解釋著。  
「不會是東區和西區，因為公園的阻隔，那裡的街道都太短了......」金鐘雲指著地圖說到，「也不會是下城，那裡被政府收購了不少地要興建大樓......那麼，就只剩第五大道的最末端，上城區。」  
「妓院也是在上城區。」金希澈指著朴正洙已經標記好的紅點。  
「感覺挺合理的。」金鐘雲說，「路易神父也不像是能在其他區域置產的人。」  
「確實如此，但那地址也可能是其他區的酒館和餐廳。」朴正洙解釋著。  
「別忘了，路易神父的監視報告是你輕手交給我的。」金鐘雲回應，「所有的飲食都是在教會解決，就連私人住所也像是掛名，一週回去不到幾次而已，所以不可能會是其他區......不，應該說除了上城區以外不可能了！他和強森・邁爾斯是有關聯的，這還不足以證明嗎？」  
「鐘雲，冷靜點。」金希澈捏了捏弟弟的脖子，「不要為難正洙。」  
「我......」金鐘雲低著頭看著自己的雙手，或許是自己身上，那屬於O的多愁善感還沒被控制好，這樣可不行啊......這樣的自己，是成為不了領導者的，「抱歉，是我太衝動了。」  
「沒事，鐘雲說得確實有道理，有調查的價值。」朴正洙想了想，「但上城區多數還是對家的地，要調查的話很麻煩啊。」  
「確實如此......」金鐘雲陷入思考，「或許請教一下神童？他肯定有方法知道，若是他願意直接告訴我們情報那就更好了。」  
「好，我會記得的。」朴正洙將事項寫入記事本中。  
「正洙，你還有一件事沒報告。」金希澈說。  
「嗯？」  
「你的手是怎麼受傷的？」金希澈抓住了朴正洙的左手手臂，對方馬上就發出了痛苦的咽唔。  
「不要為難正洙哥。」金鐘雲擺擺手讓金希澈放手，「是之前放出的謠言奏效了吧？」  
朴正洙點點頭，「其實這件事，我需要希澈的幫忙。」

朴正洙讓金希澈幫忙繪製殺手的素描，雖然那一晚的不速之客是兩個人，又因為黑暗的關係，他只看到其中一人，但他相信一次逮到兩個人並不會是難事。因為，他們彼此是有著那麼深的牽連。  
講述完自己的經歷之後，朴正洙看見了金氏兩兄弟不可置信的表情。  
「真的，我說真的！那個殺手長得跟我有夠像！」朴正洙比劃著，「差不多的身材、體型......喔，還有髮型跟那時的穿著，也難怪他的搭擋不敢開槍，因為真他媽的很像！」  
「咳......正洙，你要不要回去問你家管家，你是不是有失散多年的雙胞胎兄弟？」金希澈覺得很奇妙，但朴正洙的生還確實證明了他的證詞。  
「不不不，不是雙胞胎。」朴正洙繼續解釋，「我比他帥很多。」  
「黑暗裡你是要怎麼知道帥不帥？」金希澈嘲諷道。  
朴正洙用手指比了個長度，「他人中很短。」  
「那也太醜了點。」金鐘雲說。  
等等，人帥不帥原來是用人中長短來分的嗎？

21.  
因為任務失敗，李赫宰被叫去向首領做報告。  
已經過了半天了，但是李赫宰卻還沒回來，李東海一個人在約定的酒館裡來回走動，心裡滿是忐忑。  
李東海問過李赫宰，為什麼不讓他也去報告，李赫宰只說了一句「我們不能同時被抓住」就讓李東海閉嘴了。  
滿是擔心的敲著鋼琴琴鍵，已經有好幾個音聽起來已經不協和了，但是他也無所適從。  
鋼琴是別人不要的東西，他們和酒館老闆合力搬運回來的。  
被上層家庭拋棄的鋼琴，就跟被社會拋棄的他們很像，變了音色卻能繼續彈奏的鋼琴，和脫離正軌卻能活下去的他們很像。  
身後傳來熟悉的聲音，是李赫宰回來了。  
李東海轉過身，看見的是一臉憂愁的摯友。  
「赫宰！」李東海連忙把人抱住，拍著對方的肩，「沒事了......」  
「嗯。」李赫宰無力的回抱，「我那懷錶呢？」  
李東海從口袋裡拿出一塊懷錶，是李赫宰出門前交付給他的。  
那塊金懷錶似乎是純金的，雕在上面玫瑰花和文字，已經快因為李赫宰長年的撫摸而磨平了。  
「謝謝。」李赫宰親吻那塊錶，那是他在社會底層裡，見到的唯一曙光。  
因為和愛爾蘭的會議，上層決定讓兩位殺手去處理些幫內的害蟲，並暫時將提高幫內收入為重心發展。  
但仍安排了一些人員注意自己的地盤，還有刺探金家的動向，畢竟誰都想咬下這塊港區的大餅。  
兩人坐在酒館的沙發上，接過來自服務生的咖啡和牛奶，繼續談著他們的公事。  
接下來的行動，李東海向李赫宰允諾，會好好把計畫聽完，儘管他不一定能全記住。  
但李赫宰只是笑了笑，讓李東海像過去那樣就好。

離開時。  
「你們感情可真好啊，兄弟嗎？」  
李赫海回過頭，看見一個漂亮的小姐趴在吧台上看著他們。  
「我看見你們兩個交談的樣子，很少看見兄弟個感情這麼好的......讓我想起了家裡的弟弟。」女人笑得親切。  
對於不熟悉的人，殺手的第一反應是不解，但是考慮到這算是半公眾場合，李赫宰還是回答了。  
「可惜並不是......你呢？」  
「我嗎？」女人笑了一下，「我是......」  
「嘿嘿嘿，這裡不報姓名的。」老闆從吧台後走了出來，「這是我們店裡新來的女孩，肯定比我前妻更能吸引客人的。」  
「我叫七年。」女人笑了一下，伸出手將臉頰旁的頭髮撥到耳後。  
「能讓結婚七年的丈夫都為她離婚，這個名字很好吧？」老闆自誇的笑了幾聲，「是吧？」  
七年聳肩，彷彿事不關己一樣。  
「所以你們是夫夫關係嗎？」七年問到。  
「喔不，他們不是。」老闆打圓場。  
「那......」七年困惑的看著那兩人。  
「是兄弟。」李赫宰回應。  
是比兄弟還要更鐵的關係。  
「不過......」七年看著老闆。  
「漂亮的小姐，就這樣吧。」李東海對七年笑了笑，「謝謝你的咖啡。」  
「感謝你的小費～」七年笑著目送兩人的離開。


End file.
